


The Fool

by tash098



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Betrayal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Jester Eren, Kindaverylooselybasedonmerlinbutlike...nomagic, King Levi, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tormenting, Treason, Violence, War, everythingisslow, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash098/pseuds/tash098
Summary: 'Y-you're a traitor!' Eren cried.Levi withheld a smirk.'Oh no, that will not do Prince.' He tutted, shaking his head as if he pitied him.'It seems you are just like your father, naive and inexperienced. You are...How do you say?' The Northern King seemed deep in thought.'Ah yes! A fool.' He grinned, his eyes gleaming.'Yes, it is settled. The Prince of Maria,’ he addressed Eren, ‘you will be my new personal fool.'OrPrince Eren is invited to the Kingdom of Sina. What awaits him changes his fate forever.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa readers! This is my first ever fanfic so...go easy on me >_< haha!

Eren awoke to the shuffling of his maid's feet and groaned.  


‘Abel, why awake me so early?’ he rubbed his face grumpily. Giving him a stern look the elderly maid huffed and drew open the curtains, pouring a blinding light into his eyes.  


_Rude._ He thought. Eren decided to roll over in hopes to save his tortured eyes from the piercing rays that were set on ruining his morning. The maid, that Eren was now ignoring, had served his family for years, meaning she was quite familiar with his antics and would happily berate him if that was what was required to get the young masters behind out of bed. After Eren’s mother passed, she assumed the role of maternal figure, he did not actually mind her, but occasionally he wished she would leave him be, she was quite the nosey woman.  


‘There is to be an assembly in the Hall, Master, afterwards, you will tend to a banquette accompanied by the Lord and Lady Tybur.’ She spoke quickly, busying herself with the morning preparations of bathing and dressing the young Lord.  


Eren’s ears perked up at the prospect of one of the lavish meals prepared by the cook but he promptly deflated.  


‘What assembly, I have heard naught of one.’ Eren whined, trying to sink back into his warm bed and blankets, which to his great displeasure, were currently being torn off him. The maid stopped her duty momentarily casting a gaze over him that was probably unbecoming of a woman. Eren knew it as a sign her tolerance was wearing thin.  


‘My Lord, you are requested for a hearing in the King's Court as part of your royal duties while your father is away on business.’  


Ah, yes. His father, the King, had left many weeks ago to sign a peace treaty between the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. The lands had been at war for aeons over trivial matters in Eren’s mind. Eren was most disheartened when he was told he could not attend the ceremony because it was a 'private matter' between both rulers of the lands. Through closed lids, Eren wallowed in his own self-pity.  


When he noticed the eerie silence that has taken over the room, he chanced a look up at his maid and gulped when he saw her face. She was not impressed. He decided a quick change of attitude would probably work well in his favour.  


‘Abel,’ he gushed, ‘you should have told me sooner!’ Eren said hurriedly sitting up. Abel nodded, rolling her eyes as she turned away to grab a wet cloth to clean the young man.  


After a hurried wash and an even quicker changing, Eren was dressed and making his way down the halls of his family’s grand castle. As the Prince, though he thought it unnecessary entering the second decade of his life, was always escorted by a guard when official gatherings took place. As he made his way into the Great Hall and settled, he made note of the squires and priests lining the interior as well as the commoners and the occasional servant running back and forth. Next to him stood his advisor, Deltoff, another whom he had grown up with and to Eren a most trusted consultant. The chatter stopped and everyone bowed respectfully in his presence. He regarded them and waved a hand requesting they resume the way they were before.  


Just as the volume began to return to its pleasant hum, the doors of the hall swung wide and a messenger boy ran in.  


‘Sire!’ he shouted from where he stood. ‘Three travelers from the Northern walls of Sina wish to speak to you.’  


Sina, Eren thought. Was that not the Kingdom his father left for all those weeks ago? Did this mean his father would be making his return? Or would this be an invitation for him to partake in the treaty’s post-signing festivities? Eren was now very eager to know but steeled his expression and nodded to summon them.  


‘Bring them in.’ He spoke calmly.  


The doors of the Great Hall groaned as three men all dressed in long dark cloaks and swords dangling loosely by their sides emerged, slowly making their way to where Eren was seated. The occasional clink of their swords could be heard in time with their approaching steps. Eren’s advisor and acting dictator while the King was gone left his side and approached the three men.  


‘To what do we owe the pleasure?’ Deltoff spoke. One of the men took a step forward and opened his arms wide.  


‘Greetings,’ the first man bowed deeply. ‘I am is Sir Djel Sanes, Knight of the Great Kingdom of Sina. I bid thee good tidings.’ He rose with a grin and looked Eren’s advisor in the eye awaiting the man's approval to continue, when he was prompted, he spoke again.  


‘We were sent to deliver this parchment from your King and our own.’ From his cloak, he produced paper bound by a red ribbon and stamped with the overlapping waxy insignia of Maria, Eren’s Kingdom and Sina’s in a form of unity. Only his father possessed the ring with the Kingdoms insignia leaving no doubt in Eren’s mind the parchment had been delivered with his father's approval.  


‘The Kings of Maria and Sina wish you, Your Highness, attend the celebrations post the signing of the Treaty. The King of Sina sends his personal apologies for being unable to deliver the invitation to you himself, but he hopes you consider the offer.’ He spoke this time eyeing Eren.  


‘I understand, it is most agreeable the King continues his appearance in the festivities for it is a momentous occasion that our Kingdoms should finally make peace.’ Eren nodded. He looked down at the paper in the man's hand and gestured for the script to be brought to him by his advisor.  


Deltoff gave a small bow retrieving the parchment and handing it to Eren to read. Scanning the paper through quickly Eren smiled. His father did indeed want him to attend as did the King of Sina, it seemed. Eren handed it to his advisor to read through as well before the decision was made.  


‘We shall depart tomorrow morn’, at first light.’ His advisor concluded. Eren nodded in agreeance and then leant forward addressing the men directly.  


‘I invite you to attend a banquette currently being prepared by my talented cook for some of my other guests, consider it compensation for your troubles.’ He reasoned. The three men bowed, seemingly humbled.  
‘You are too kind, My Lord.’ They responded.  


As they were escorted to the dining room, Eren sat daydreaming in his own mind. It would be most exciting to be introduced to the royalty, knights, and fair maidens of the Kingdom of Sina. He could not wait, but seeing his father again, he would like to give him a piece of his mind leaving him with the tiresome tasks of the monarchs.  
He sighed. Unfortunately, before he could tend to the feast being prepared or be reunited with his father he would have to listen to the complaints of the barons and civilians alike in his 'scheduled' hearing.  


^^^  


After exiting the feasting room content and filled having adequately entertained his new guests, Eren overheard a series of hushed voices as he rounded the corner on the way back to his chambers. Curious, he slowed to listen into the conversation. It was his advisor and another man, an elderly physician that had been one of the many who treated his mother in her sickness. The physician was one of the few people his father trusted wholly with his troubles and secrets, he considered him a true friend. Eren tried listening in.  


‘..no, there is no doubt, it was written in the Kings hand.’ Spoke the physician. Deltoff remained sceptical, his face stern and unyielding.  


‘What of forgery though? It is possible these days.’  


The physician shook his head. ‘I trust the Kingdoms are safe, but for good measure take our strongest knights, the Prince will need protection. You yourself should also make the distance. Both the Prince and King trust you.’  


Deltoff sighed ‘Very well. I will have to put another in my place while I am aw-’  


Before Eren could listen into the conversation any longer he heard footsteps approaching and scampered off before someone would question why the Prince was not in his chambers. What had he heard back there? Why were they concerned, had his father not approved the invitation? To Eren it had seemed unmistakable...He would have to remain wary on his journey he supposed.  


^^^  


The entourage saddled up and set off at first light the next morning. None of the men wore armour, only possessed swords sheathed at their belts, it was best to remain discrete whilst transporting the Prince so bandits roaming the lanes would not target them.  


Eren was relieved he could get out of that castle, he needed something else, he lived for the adventure. For the danger! He felt suffocated by the monotonous lifestyle of a royal, the only thing he really ever looked forward to was his strength training. Eren’s daring swordsmanship was well known in the Kingdom, the stable boy, Jean, many-a-time had called him; ‘suicidal’. But that was nonsense, he knew what he was doing, the horse simply lacked creativity.  


Unfortunately, Eren’s preferred form of combat, where fist replaced the sword, was ‘undignified’ especially considering he was heir to the throne, which meant as a young boy he often got reprimanded. Of course, he had outgrown that boisterous phase now... Mostly. Maybe he had just gotten better at evading the scolding’s…  


The Prince shook his head and returned his thoughts to the present. Himself, the 8 knights and his advisor had kept a steady pace on their horses. The 5-day journey across the lands had met them with harsh conditions with pelting rain and gloomy skies. The men had to seek shelter granted by the generosity of villagers otherwise they camped under the night skies.  


Overtime Eren’s doubts had all but dissipated as he became rather fond of Sir Djels tales of fierce battles and perhaps more questionable stories of damsels and shared beddings. The other two men from Sina, Theo Magath, and the younger Colt Grice were also most pleasant traveling companions, happy to banter and joust with one another. Eren could imagine them becoming good friends. 

By the sixth morning, the men and their horses made haste in the early morning light. Grey overcast skies did nothing to deter the travelers as the city walls of Sina were in sight. As they approached the drawbridge, guards arming the gates advanced towards the group.  


‘What business dos’ thee have here?’ A soldier with a scraggly beard inquired. Eren pulled back the hood of his cloak and spoke calmly.  


‘I am Eren Jaeger, Prince of Maria. The King of Sina is expecting us, we received an invitation not a week ago that we might partake in the festivities of this Kingdom and Maria’s in their unifying.’ He explained. The guard immediately bowed down.  


‘’Tis an honour. Please allow us to take ye horse and escort ye t’ the Main Hall. Ye may make yer acquaintances with King once ye get it there.’ He replied in his gruff voice.  


Eren nodded and summoned his men to unsaddle and follow them. Upon entering the Great Halls Eren was momentary awestruck, compared to his own Kingdom the Kingdom of Maria was far superior. Lavish gold finishes and ornamentation, grand pillars, and intricate stained-glass windows. Eren could not deny he was impressed.  


Eren drew his attention away from the beauty of the castle and turned to the throne.  


His breath caught in his throat.  


_‘What on Earth was going on here?’_


	2. Chapter 2

Erens eyes widened as he looked on at the bewildering sight. There sat the King of Sina, adorned in a crest of jewels and fine clothing. At his feet, an older man bloody and battered coughing and sputtering as if a blow had just been delivered to his gut. 

Eren recognised the man as his father.  


Somewhere in his clouded mind Eren heard swords being unsheathed and felt someone pull him behind them. As he tried to rein his focus in, he realised it was not just his father in such a state, several men, who had left with his father for the signing were now being held captive. Eren could see even at this distance their sickly, underfed faces and dirty tattered clothes.  


A burning fiery anger settled in his stomach. His mind was spiraling. _What the hell was going on here?_

As he took a step forward, an arm reached out to shielded him. Looking up in confusion, he recognised it was his advisor.  


‘Please, Your Highness, do not move.’ The man whispered in distress. Eren saw the anguish in Deltof’s eyes and backed down, but he silently doubted he could refrain from doing nothing much longer.  


As if just noticing the new presence, the King of Sina looked up at the entourage that had entered.  


'Ah, the Prince of Maria, welcome.' The Sina King rose from his throne and clasped his hands together. ‘You are just in time for the day's festivities.' He gestured a hand at Eren's father.  


Eren remained still and unmoving, his fists were clenched tightly with the sensation of confusion and anger only growing stronger.  


‘Oh, my sincerest apologies, I have neglected to introduce myself,’ a small smirk appeared on the mans face, ‘I am Levi Ackerman, ruler of the Kingdom of Sina and your family’s demise.’ He finished with a flourish of the hand.  


When it seemed Eren was not going to respond the man continued.  


'Well, you need not stand there, come in, come in!' The man waved them over with an encouraging smile, ignoring the Knights of Maria that had protectively encircled the Prince.  


Losing the last string of control he had, Eren let loose. _'What do you think you are doing to my father?'_ He growled out.

Levi stared at him and rolled his eyes as if it could not be more obvious.  


'What it looks like Prince, I am giving him a good beating.' His silver eyes had now turned unenthused. _How utterly disappointing._ Levi thought. he had hoped the kid would have had a little more fight in him. He had wanted to play a game.  


Across the hall, Eren was now visibly trembling with anger. He stared at the deplorable man before him grappling with his inner temptation to slash the man’s throat out. Mustering what little authority he had over his emotions, he told his men to stand down, much to their apprehension. Deltof, his advisor, silently begged him not to go, but Eren was ignoring him. Slowly, Eren approached the King, he remained dignified, holding his head high as he prepared for what was to come. Levi sighed, it seemed the kid was going to admit defeat and beg him for mercy, like all the others.  


Eren stopped in front of the throne, a mere few meters from the man he now utterly despised. Painstakingly slowly he knelt, his eyes trained on the ground before him. In all his life he had never done this for anyone, his pride preventing that. But Eren could see his odds, he knew this was the only way. Eren cleared his throat.  


‘It seems we are in a bit of a predicament, Your Highness.’ Eren began still refraining from making eye contact with the man before him.

‘Whatever small misunderstanding has occurred here I humbly request we discuss this like civil men.’ He spoke trying to appease the King.  


Levi regarded him with unamused eyes. This was the best Prince could do? Why had he even bothered. There was no way this simpleton could overthrow the crown. All this effort for nothing. _What a bore._  


As Levi was pondering his next move and the fate this soul, he felt a shift in the man before him. He watched as viridian eyes darkened with the unmistakable intent of bloodlust.  


In the next moment, the boy had lunged. He unsheathed a dagger bound at his leg and swung at the man with every ounce of his strength, but before Eren could get close enough, armed guards had surrounded him, halting him completely. He continued to grip his daggered tightly and breathing harshly, his hateful gaze never leaving the Sina King. Levi continued staring unemotionally at the boy for a moment, then raised his arm to signal to his men to stand down, Eren’s own knights were pulling him back as well. Unknowingly to Eren, a spark of interest had just been ignited in Levi.  


'Forgive us, Sire, but you must stay back.' Eren’s men begged quietly, fearful for the Prince's life seeing what had already happened to their King. Eren shrugged himself free from their grasp and took another step forward. He was confounded, why would someone claim false peace? The means were so underhanded only the lowest of the low would take such actions. Without thinking Eren cried out.  


‘Tell me why you do this, to my father and his men, why did you lie to our Kingdom?!' Levi remained silent; he scrutinized the boy as if he himself were confounded by something. After a moment he spoke.  


'Do you mean to say you have forgotten the origins of our Kingdoms conflict?' Levi trained his eyes on Eren. Eren’s brows furrowed, perplexed. What was the man’s angle in this? Of course he knew. Eren decided to choose his next words carefully.  


'The war began because of a feud between possession of land and resource. You offered the treaty to settle the disagreement and bring peace to our Kingdoms.' Eren spoke seriously.  


Levi scowled and he glanced down at the man knelt at his feet.  


‘You disgusting filth, a dispute over land? Is that the lie you have told your people?! Your own son?!' He spat unwilling to keep the man in his premises any longer, and then he paused for a moment. A small smile graced his porcelain face.  


‘...why don't you, oh valiant King, tell the tale of how our Kingdoms war came to be so, to your dear, innocent son.' He mocked, eyes glowing sadistically. In the silence, the King beneath him murmured an incoherent sentence.  


'Hm?...What was that?' Levi continued to taunt. ‘You must speak up, or the poor boy will not hear you.’ He hummed. 

The King of Maria slowly rose his head with a painstaking effort.  


' _I said_..." Grisha spoke lowly, deranged eyes meeting the Sina King. 

**'GO TO HELL!'** immediately spitting in Levi's face. There was a long silence that reined over the Great Hall, as the booming voice echoed. Levi calmly removed the spittle with a handkerchief he drew from his wrist before bending down slowly to lean into the Kings ear.  


'You are going to regret that.' He whispered. Then Levi reached down to grasp Grisha's torn tunic and flung the man across the room. Eren gasped and ran towards the Maria King, crouching down next to him.  


‘Father!’ Eren wailed, he was scared to touch him for fear he would only make things worse. He noticed how skeletal his father was and that he had received several lashings and other forms of torture in weeks past. Instead, he reached for his father's hand praying he was alright.  


‘Take them to the dungeons,' The King of Sina’s voice was eerily calm as he pointed at Eren. 

'I will deal with this one.’  


Fulfilling the order, the guards gathered Grisha and the Marian men, harshly shoving them and prodding them with their swords to get them moving. With tears in his eyes, Eren begged.  


‘No, let him go!’ He thrashed around and tried shoving one of the guards away from his father but was tossed to the floor. It was futile, he was outnumbered ten to one. He could not do a thing. Once the door of the Great Hall closed behind the last of the prisoners Eren turned his head to Levi.  


'Y-you're a traitor!' Eren cried.  


Levi withheld a smirk. 

'Oh no, that will not do Prince.' He tutted, shaking his head as if he pitied him. 

'It seems you are just like your father, naive and inexperienced. You are... _How do you say?_ ' The Northern King seemed deep in thought.

'Ah yes! _A fool.'_ He grinned. Eren stared on at the man with hateful eyes, but he did not move, nor speak. He would wait until the Levi tired out, then make a move no one could foresee. He thought. That would secure his chances of defeating the evil King.  


'It is just so unfortunate you see, Little Prince,’ Levi pouted, oblivious to Eren’s plotting, ‘I was willing to play a game with you.’  


It was times like these Eren wished he had better control over himself for he could not help it when he chuckled, amused at the statement. 

' _Little,_ and what does that make _you?_ ' It seemed like Eren’s master plan may have been comprised by his mouth, but what was the harm in a little tormenting? It was not like the man had his life in his hands. _No._ Everything would be fine.  


Levi could not stop his eye from twitching, the Prince had just made an erroneous mistake.  


‘Ahh, so the Prince has a sharp tongue I see... Maybe playing the part of the fool would be befitting. _No?_ It would certainly put that mouth of yours to good use.’ Levi watched contently as his words slowly began to sink into the boy before him, still not fully comprehending what the man was implying. Levi thought it over a little longer and then nodded.  


'Yes, it is settled. The Prince of Maria,’ he addressed Eren, ‘you will be my new personal fool.' Eren stared at him bewildered and incapable of stammering out a sentence. _His fool?_ No! He was the crowned Prince!  


Levi was deeply enjoying the desperation in Eren’s eyes when he spoke up again.  


‘Oh, dear me, the Prince looks so forlorn, why so piteous hmmm? I am offering you a much better alternative am I not? You will still be fed, have a place to sleep, live in comfortable shelter. Much better than your kin I would say ... and the occasional reward, what is there not to love?’ He smirked.  


‘Here,’ Levi waved a finger and from behind the pillar, a spindly, long-limbed man emerged dressed in the attire of a jester.  


‘This is Wyvern, he will train you in your new profession.' Wyvern appeared disinterested in the Marian Prince's humiliation, only bowed before the King accepting his assignment.  


'Remember now, you are no longer a Prince, you are a fool. It may comfort you to know that you will be quickly forgotten. I hope you grow into a fine young jester.' Levi smiled and then his expression changed into a face of warning.  


'Do not disappoint me, _Jester._ I believe you know the consequences.' He finalised.  


Eren understood, if he played the part well, there was hope. Perhaps, _eventually,_ he could escape from the clutches of this man. He would free the Marian prisoners and his father from the dungeons below and engage in an uprising. He would bide his time... Gain peoples trust. Find a means to save his Kingdom.  


In that moment, Eren promised to cause the greatest peril known to man to the King who stood before him. Then it would be _him_ who lived down as the fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh...


	3. Chapter 3

Eren spent the next few weeks under the gruelling scrutiny of his fellow jester, taking the others criticisms and playing the obedient disciple. _God Almighty, what had he done to deserve this?_  


For the most part, it seemed the two would not get along. The older jester had a personal grudge, if not because his time was now taken up mentoring a whiny and ungrateful student then because the extra mouth had decreased his own rations.  


The Prince had been appalled to discover that the menu consisted of a bowl of gruel, served once in the morning and once in the evening. Unfortunately, he knew he could not be picky, but, oh, how he craved a decent meal, the vocalised growl surfacing from his stomach affirming the desire.  


After his encounter with Levi, a guard had escorted Eren to his and Wyverns ‘living quarters’. _If it could even be called that_. He scoffed.  


Apparently, the empty stable should have been considered a privilege. Eren believed otherwise.  


The space severely lacked insulation and so his only warmth was sought from a thin blanket of hay Eren had created to prevent himself from freezing to death at night. And he _swore_ he was sleeping with rodents. He had seen their beady little eyes gaping at him in the night.  


Upon entering the stables, Wyvern had laid out the rules; they were to sleep on their own sides of the stable and Eren would not bother him unless _absolutely_ necessary, Eren was expected to replicate everything he was taught, and do so without question (apparently for Wyvern's own sake so he would not be punished for failing to teach his disciple), and finally; bathe once daily.  


Eren was curious about the last one, it seemed a rather peculiar addition to the list, granted, it was not as if Eren was against this term, but it seemed odd. The jester had claimed it was because the King was very adamant about hygiene.  


‘Prevents infection, which ot’erwise needs med’cine, which needs a man’s wages.’ He had explained rubbing his for finger and thumb together.  


_Right,_ so basically, the King was a skinflint.  


Unfortunately, Eren had got the shock of his life when on his first morning it was not a warm wet cloth like his maid had used on him but an icy pail of water that Wyvern dumped over his head. Complaining about the temperature was _not_ a wise move on Eren’s behalf. 

Despite their obvious distaste towards each other, totally ignoring the other man was not an option for Eren, especially if it meant he could find a way to bring down this Kingdom…He figured the best way to get the ball rolling would be to engage in a conversation with the fellow jester, as uninterested as he was in the others personal matters if he could extract anything useful from the man at all it was a start.  


Wyvern, as Eren learned, was a name the King had given him, meaning two-legged dragon. Eren felt a strange uneasiness about this especially when he asked the man his true name and the jester claimed he could not remember for it had been too long. It had not meant anything to him anyway.  


Eren had frowned and the jester clarified.  


''Tis just a title, like yours, you are a jester, 'm sure ye will eventually forget yer origins too.' He shrugged.  


Eren was displeased with the casual way Wyvern disregarded his birth status, he was a Prince, that was who he was born to be and he could never forget that, he was certain. Although, in the back of his mind he feared if he too were to live this way for the rest of his existence, he may lose his mind. The repetitiveness of his training was like when one trained a dog to follow command, eventually it was just instinct to obey, the dog would not expect a reward. It just did it. If decades were enough to ruin the mind of the man beside him, he wondered if his own sentence would have the same conclusion.  


^^^  


It would be a while until he perfected it, but he had already acquired an array of specialties, well, to some extent. He easily recited the poetry and tales he was told to commit to memory, back home he was expected to memorise scrolls of information, historical and tactical, so that had not been an issue. The challenge lay in the handsprings and flips.  


'Yer nought doin' it right.' Wyvern chided, arms crossed around his chest.  


Eren rolled his eyes as his body was contorted backwards, they were trying to get him to do a backbend, it had come to both of their attention early in his training that he greatly lacked in flexibility.  


'Start o'er,’ Wyvern called shaking his head. ‘I t’ought by now, ye’d be able to do the bare min’mum'. He had muttered. Although it was probably not Wyverns intention, Eren had clearly heard the words but grit his teeth to refrain from spouting something he probably would regret.  


‘Actually, w’ll try jugglin’ ‘gain. Seems we be gettin’ nowh’re wi’h that eith’r.’ Wyvern rubbed his chin and contemplated, scrunching his nose.  


‘What can ye do lad?'  


Eren had had enough of being told he was useless.  


‘Give me a sword and I'll show you.’ He seethed. Unfortunately, his spite lost some of its effectiveness as he was currently shaking from the strain on his body trying to hold his form.  


Wyvern thought it over. 'Errr, well we couldst teach ye dagg’r t’rowin'?'  


Eren perked up at the suggestion, anything that meant he did not have to continue the horribly painful position he was stuck in now. _And,_ as he thought it over, that little talent could be useful in more ways than one. Perhaps one day his hand would slip in training while Levi was taking a walk in the gardens, the dagger would land right between his eyes. _How unfortunate that would be._ He smiled to himself.  


Reading his mind, the other jester called him out.  


'Best not be gettin’ any ideas, boy, yee'd be surpris’d how well the King can wield a knife.' Wyvern warned.  


Wyvern was aware of his loathing hatred for the King, so comments like these were not unusual. Eren simply nodded but did not feel inclined to heed his words, the jester was just defending his King, he surmised.  


^^^  


The following weeks consisted of his mornings memorising and reciting the ditties back to Wyvern, gaining some level of mobility in his limbs in the afternoon and Eren watching Wyvern from a distance or assisting the jester in evening performances for the King and his guests. Aside from his first encounter with Levi he had not directly confronted him since.  


A couple of days later Wyvern returned from his evening performance. Once a week, Wyvern would go on his own and Eren was forced to stay in the stable alone with a guard that would check up on him routinely. When Eren asked why these days were different he shook his head and said it was of no concern to him. Usually, when Wyvern was summoned, he would return a few hours later and seem dreary but in decent enough spirits.  


Tonight, Wyvern had come back extremely pale covered in a sheen of sweat that layered his brow. Eren stood up from his corner of straw.  


'Is everything alright, Wyvern?' He asked somewhat concerned for the man. Wyvern looked at him gravely.  


'The King requests ye presence tom’rrow evenin'. Ye be providin' ent’rtainment for th’ night.'  


Eren looked at him. 'Oh, I see.' Eren was still confused as to why the jester looked sickly. Wyvern gulped.  


'He says 'e's been more than gen’rous with time to prepare ye skills. Yer expected to perform well, or, ‘e’ll ‘ave both our ‘eads.'  


Eren’s brows drew together, he understood why Wyvern seemed nervous, whether they were for selfish reasons or if he cared a little for his fellow performer, Eren would concede to the task.  


'Do not fret Wyvern, I promise I will give the King a satisfying performance'. Eren reassured placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.  


Wyvern looked skeptically at the boy and prayed that for both their sakes the King was forgiving, the boy had barely a few months training, surely, he could not be expecting much...  


Meanwhile, Eren plotted, it was certainly true he would provide an act the King would surely remember, he would find a means to humiliate him one way or another. A spiteful comment could not hurt if it were simply a jest, right? Oh, but the possibilities were endless, there was so much worse he could do that would ultimately result in the others ‘untimely’ death.  


Although, when Eren thought it over, he wondered that of his father's safety and the men locked in the dungeons below the castle. When he last saw his father, it was the day he assumed the role of a fool. Were they beating him? Was he even alive at all? On the days when Eren watched in the Great Hall while the other jester performed, it seemed no one's mind was on the Marian King.  


Eren sighed. Maybe, to appease the man he would do as he says, just this time if it ensured his father’s safety.  


^^^  


The next evening a guard arrived and eyed the two.  


'I'm ‘ere to collect Lil’ Wyvern.' The voice grunted. _Little Wyvern?_ Was that what he was being called now?  


Eren stood up, he was dressed in his motley-coloured fool attire as directed by the older Jester. He felt stupid, little bells jingled in time with his steps, and his breeches stuck to his form like a second skin. What Eren hated the most though, was how itchy it was. Scratching his arm to relieve some of the irritation, he nodded to the guard.  


‘I am ready.’  


The guard regarded him for a moment with a raised brow, then proceeded to direct him to the Main Hall. Once they reached the main doors the guard patted him hard on the back making Eren nearly topple over.  


'Wish ye luck out there, lil’ one.' He gave a crooked but encouraging smile.  


Eren just nodded awkwardly. The guard seemed to sense Eren’s discomfort and quickly departed. Eren was pretty confident the he was off to source some grog or find a lass that would provide some entertainment for the night.  


Rolling his eyes he made his way into the Hall but out of sight of the King and the Lords and Ladies he was dining with. He recalled Wyvern advised he wait for the right time before he started his act.  


After observing him for the month or so he had been in training, Eren had gotten a fairly solid grasp of when the appropriate time to ‘materialise’ was. Eren decided he would look for a moment whence the crowd's noise had subsided some and _ideally_ when they were bordering on tipsy. Everything was funnier when drunk. So that would be Eren’s cue.  


He was watching the King whose face was being held up by his hand. The woman next to him had been making some obvious advances toward him throughout the night, if the small touches and batting of her eyelids was anything to go by. She was a pretty maiden Eren noted, with amber eyes and ginger hair, but it seemed either the King was not picking up on her flirtatious attempts or he was blocking her out. Eren could not tell which.  


Eren drew his attention away from the King and let it to drift to the salty and sweet aromas coming from the banquet. It was beginning to make Eren’s mouth water. It had been well over a month since he last had something decent, so he could not help his thoughts from spiraling. Eren watched as a portly man tore into the flesh of some poultry, its juices dripping down his flabby chin and chunks of meat sticking to the sides of his mouth. Whilst it was a repulsive sight, Eren would have been lying if he said he did not also want to drown himself in the mountains of food.  


As his mind was sinking deeper into a dreamy food stupor, he detected it. The low hum of voices, grog filled and tipsy, _goodness_ , he must have been fantasising for longer than he thought. It seemed he would have to make his appearance soon and now was a good a time as ever. Wiping the small amount of drool that had slipped from his mouth, he prepared himself.  


Allowing his voice to ring out from behind the pillar, many turned back to see the face of the owner who had interrupted their feast. As Eren emerged with a slight jingle of his bells his eyes held a swift gaze with the King and a smirk almost snuck his lips. The King looked like he was more than willing to find an excuse to return to his chambers, judging by the dreary face he was giving.  


_Good, suffer, you miserable Northern bastard._  


Once Eren felt he was at an appeasing distance he bowed low, borderline mockingly but discreet enough to be thought of as humbling.  


‘Greetings, Your Highness.’ He addressed Levi in an overly enthusiastic manner. The King regarded him, rolling his eyes registering the pompous attire the jester wore, stupid bells that hung from his striped jesters’ hat and shoes, and his breeches and tunic that were layered with strange foreign embellishments. Eren just took that as his cue to continue.  


'Might it be in his Highnesses interest to see a performance tonight? ' He questioned.  


Levi leant forward in his seat and raised a hand. ‘By all means, Sir Jester. I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence. Entertain us.’  


Eren bowed again and backed away. He had prepared a routine of juggling, rolling about and handsprings. Over his many weeks of training, he had further perfected each and now passed as a somewhat adequate jester. For the most part, it seemed the audience was entertained judging by the round of laughter and cheers of encouragement. Well, save for the King of course.  


By the end of his act Eren’s face was a little flushed and he felt an odd sense of pride when a round of applause came from the table of Ladies and Lords. Although, nothing had seemed to pique Levi’s interest.  


'Little Wyvren,' Levi cleared his throat once the applause had subsided, 'Would you be so gracious as to show us another of your talents.' An air of sarcasm laced into his words.  


'Perhaps a recital this time?' Levi suggested.  


Eren gave no indication of his thoughts, simply nodded.  


This was an opportunity he could not pass up, he had been compliant for the first act but given this second opportunity, he would degrade Levi. He would take the punishment and all that came with it and whilst he disliked the thought of taking Wyvern down with him, he was still a prideful man and wanted to see at least a little grief from the Sina King.

‘Why, of course, Your Majesty. Might a ditty I wrote be to your liking?' He prompted. Levi seemed pleasantly surprised, well, not quite, but one could dream.  


‘Wonderful.’ He deadpanned, looking Eren directly in the eye.  


‘Let us see the grandness of your wit, Jester.’  


Eren smiled to himself and cleared his throat in preparation. _Just remember, King, this is what you asked for._ Closing his eyes and waiting for silence to reign over the Great Hall, Eren took a breath.  


_'The giant toad lathered with warts and grime,  
gluttonous and self-serving, sipped his fly juice wine.  
Seated on his tall mound, growing fat and ugly,  
the toad lived a life, seemingly merry and lovely.  
He doted all day on his next great meal  
'though, his next choice had him hooked, line and real.'_  


Eren offered a small smile to the audience who were listening intently in his pause. He continued.  


_'He discovered the dish was in fact laced with poison,  
panicked, he reached out to his friends, to find he had none.  
The toad begged for help from any he could find,  
sadly, others knew of his evil deeds and were not so inclined.  
It seemed his pleas were futile, Your Grace'_  


Eren’s eyes closed in on Levi’s darkly.  


_''twould only be a piteous end he would face.' ___

____

Eren completed his rhyme with a little flourishing bow decidedly hiding his developing smirk when he caught sight of the Kings fuming face. Amusingly Eren’s sentiments flew right over the head of Lady seated near Levi, and who was now applauding and waving her handkerchief about gaily.  


____

'Oh my, Levi,' she touched his shoulder. 'I never knew you had acquired such a fine jester, his recital was most charming.' She complimented.  


____

'Here, young jester,' Lady Ral continued, oblivious to the Kings enraged face. She held up a fresh red apple and Eren’s mouth instantly watered.  


____

'A reward for your performance.' She said sweetly. How Eren longed to bite into the juicy flesh of the sweet red apple.  


____

He bowed, grateful to accept. ‘You are most kind, My Lady.’  


____

As he went to reach for the tempting fruit another hand appeared from thin air snatching his prize from him. It was Levi, horrified and on the verge of killing someone.  


____

_Could this daft lady not see Eren’s threat?! It was treasonous!_  


____

Levi rose from his chair angrily, slamming his hand down on the table.  


____

'I should have you hanged!' He spat, eyes blown wide.  


____

'Oh Levi, come now.' Lady Ral reassured. She looked toward Eren. 'It was all in good humour was it not, sir Jester?'  


____

'Why of course My Lady,' He indulged her. 'I meant no malice towards my Lord, or this Kingdom, t'was simply a fleeting rhyme I conjured in my boredom.'  


____

'See,' Petra bantered, 'you need not be so tense, it was merely a goodhearted ditty to rouse the crowd. Now, give the boy a reward Levi.' She encouraged.  


____

Levi sat back down stiffly. This would not be forgiven, but Levi would find a means of punishment in his own time. He cleared his throat.  


____

'Quite right,’ he spoke rigidly, ‘It seems that my anger was displaced, the port must be clouding my thoughts.' A round of knowing laughter came from the table.  


____

‘Here,’ The King gestured to a leg of a chicken on his plate.  


____

‘Take this in wake of my error.’  


____

Eren stood staring at the leg of meat. It had been over 6 weeks since anything other than gruel had crossed his lips, so the offer was incredibly enticing. But he would be repulsed by himself if he willingly ate from the plate of the King after being granted permission like a mutt.  


____

‘You do not want it?’ Levi said cocking his head to the side when he sensed Eren’s hesitation. He breathed out a sigh and feigned being hurt.  


____

‘And here you had been so eager to accept food was offered from a Lady’s hand.’ The guests chuckled quietly but Levi ignored them in favour of reaching out and yanking Eren’s arm down, so that he knelt beneath him.  


____

_‘Jester,’_ he hissed, maintaining an unrelenting grip on the others wrist.  


____

‘You are in no position to be _picky,_ when I offer you something you take it. When I tell you to do something, you do it.’ He said warningly in his ear.  


____

_‘Or,’_ He continued, enjoying seeing Eren writhe bellow him. Levi looked down at his nails releasing his grasp on Eren.  


____

‘Do you require a reminder of your situation? Your father has not been faring so well these days, it would not take much to…’ The King left the statement open but Eren read it loud and clear. He could not believe the arses insinuations.  


____

Holding his father over his head, the fact that Eren’s decisions directly correlated to the wellbeing of his father. Eren bit his cheek. He could take a bit of humiliation if it meant his father’s life was ensured. But really, how was he to know if his father were even alive at all.  


____

He bowed and took the game from the Kings plate and when he turned, although reluctant, bit into the leg of chicken. The first bite was all he needed as the overwhelming desire to sate his hunger took ahold and he began stuffing his face ravenously, not caring about the absence of his manners. 

As he finished off the leg, he looked back once, to see Levi's eyes still upon him. With that, Eren turned and left.  


____

Levi watched him as Eren departed through the doors and then waved a guard over with his finger.  


____

‘Follow him.’ Levi ordered.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fu fu fu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 500 hits ;-;

Eren slipped through the doors after tossing the cleaned bone on the floor. For the sake of his father, he had repressed it as well as he could but Eren was truly livid. 

_The pig had threatened to end his father’s life._ He snarled, teeth clenching. Had he not been surrounded by so many guards he would have socked the bastard square in the face.

At times like these, when Eren experienced such intense emotions, it tended to have a somewhat blinding effect on him and regrettably shone through in his decisions.

Upon crossing the threshold his mind had become set on one destination. _His father._

He vowed they would make their escape, and they would be doing so _tonight._

Eren suspected the dungeons would be in a secluded part of the tower and naturally, heavily guarded. To show the pompous swine his place, Eren would make his great escape, and right under the pig’s nose. 

He wandered down the hall examining the state of the castle, orderly and clean. He supposed it was to be expected considering the bastard who ran the place had a fixation on cleanliness. Eren thought it banal.

 _Perhaps a gift or two might suit the man._ Eren conspired, his lips curling at their sides.

As he continued though, his eyebrows drew in. 

He was unacquainted with his surroundings and lacking a definitive idea of the direction toward his father. That was not a particularly good start to his mission, he was underprepared and yet he still expected to conduct the assignment on his own. 

_No matter._ He mused. His determination would be enough to guide him, and conveniently Eren’s newly acquired skills courtesy of a certain someone would come in handy, should the occasion arise.

Eren had walked a handful of steps when he heard the door open and close behind him, which in his arrogance, he ignored. 

_A guest returning to their chambers._ He thought as he continued walking past several closed doors.

Eren approached the end of the corridor and glanced both ways.

 _Left, or right?_ He pondered, pouting his lips. He negotiated with himself for a moment and then began fishing through the pouch that hung at his waist, plucking out a copper-coloured coin. 

_Heads; go left, tails; go right._ He decided.

Eren placed the coin upon his thumb and forefinger before flicking it up in the air and watching as it spun. The coin swiftly plummeted back down as gravity had its way and Eren caught its weight in his right palm. Slapping the coin over the back of his left hand, he revealed the face of the coin.

 _Left it is._ He affirmed with a small nod and pocketing the coin.

Eren turned on his heels and made his way around the end of the first hallway. 

As he did so, from the corner of his eye he detected a shadow of movement. The form quickly retracted not a moment after it had crossed his vision and shaded itself from his view. 

Eren now noted his mistake for the fact that he was currently being accompanied by another, another who was probably not so intent on befriending him. 

Catching only a glimpse of his follower’s face, he had observed the sandy-haired guard had a rather unfortunate appearance. The man looked older than he probably was and possessed a mug that indeed appeared he was not the brightest of the lot. 

Eren frowned, but without overtly reacting to the discovery of his additional attendance, he continued walking down the hallway.

He made a few spontaneous turns over the next few corridors and mused over how he was going to shake his tracker. He had plenty of time to think this over and perhaps even make his own entertainment worthwhile, but he needed to get rid of the other before he could pilot the escape.

Upon taking the next right into another hallway, Eren was drawn out of his thoughts when he discovered that another guard was now approaching. 

_Oh, positively marvellous, Eren, sandwiched between two guards._ He thought sarcastically. Was he going to be cornered so early in the game?

He looked around as he continued towards what could very well be his ruin. Maybe he could slip into one of the rooms, or perhaps try outrunning the two? Blast, what was he to do?

The guard only proceeded closer, his clumpy footsteps echoing through the hall and growing louder. Eren screwed his eyes shut in thought when the jangling of keys caught his attention. He bit his lip.

 _I suppose that is promising._ He hoped.

Trying as to not raise suspicion, especially as his accelerated heartbeat seemed to want to give him away Eren continued walking. He moved as absent-mindedly as he could, trying his best at acting along the narrower corridor until he bumped directly into the man. The guard let out a small grunt upon impact.

‘Hey! Watch it, you little runt.’ The older man spat. Eren feigned bewilderment as if coming out of his stupor. 

‘Oh, my! My sincerest apologies, sir, I quite nearly toppled you over!’. Whilst that was not physically possible, the other probably weighing 3 times Eren’s body weight the sentiment was all that mattered.

He gestured to the man’s body.

‘Please, allow me.’ Eren then proceeded to brush the other down before he had even received confirmation of whether he could. Pretending as if he had dirtied him, he wiped down the man’s wide frame. The guard stared at him tight-lipped and mildly confused at the action, as Eren’s hands continued to pat him down. When he deemed his work satisfactory, Eren nodded and gave the man a small bow. 

‘Please, do excuse me, sir.’ He said quickly and hurried along. 

He could not help his lips from forming an upturned smirk. In his hands, he grasped the set of keys that had once dangled at the man’s waist. He very much had to temper himself as to not skip off like a child who stuck his hand in the jam jar and gotten away with it. 

He made it several steps before the other raised his voice.

‘Halt boy!’. Eren froze. _Perhaps he was not so fortunate._

Eren turned around slowly, shielding the keys behind his back. A guilty expression passing over his features.

‘Yes, sir?’ He inquired, barely managing to keep the quiver from his voice.

The man pointed to the floor before him, his eyes cold and serious.

‘You dropped one of your bells.’. He stated. And indeed, a little golden ball had fallen just in the space between him. 

‘Oh,’ Eren concealed a breathy laugh from the anxiety the feeble thing had brought him. 

‘I best sew it back up then, thank you, sir.’ He said as he lent down to reach for the bell and quickly tucked it away in his waist pouch.

The guard nodded and turned to resume his rounds, making his way to the end of the corridor and then turning left. 

_Well then,_ Eren breathed out slowly in attempts to calm his racing heart. 

_Let us continue with the game, shall we?_

Internally, he prayed there would not be another scare.

As he listened out, he surmised the other following him was keeping pace. He suspected the man still did not know Eren was aware of his presence, so it made it all the more exciting.

He led the man along several more hallways, before passing what he suspected to be the kitchen. Eyeing left and right, Eren cautiously entered the room. 

Everything one would expect to be in a kitchen was there, herbs which dangled from strings, pots and pans that littered the surface of almost every bench and flour and crumbs that dusted the tiled floor. If the King saw this, Eren suspected he might perish from failure of the heart but Eren resolved that would not be so bad.

The kitchen itself was empty of its cooks, it was late in the evening and so they would now be resting in their beds after a day’s long effort. The bakers would be up in the early morning hours tomorrow preparing dough for their loaves and the chefs in time for the castle’s occupants’ come breakfast.

Without their presence Eren’s task became a lot easier. At the opposite end of the kitchen, there was a room that travelled underground. He presumed it to be the storage room for preserved meats and other produce. 

Eren headed towards it and hoped that one of the several keys on the chain that he had pinched would work for his strategy to succeed. He could only make a few attempts before the guard would probably thwart his plan and if he failed, he suspected he would be in a lot of trouble.

 _Best make it the first attempt, alright, Eren?_

As he entered the dingy room, he discretely assessed the keyhole noting its shape and size and prayed he would find the right match when the time came. 

He walked down the small stairway and made his way further into the cool room before hiding to the left of some strung-up game. Not a minute after he entered the unfortunately faced guard was stood at the top of the stairway. 

‘I know you’re in here, brat. _Checking out the food supply~?_ ’ He called in a dry voice.

Eren remained silent.

‘Think you can hide from me, _kid?_ I shall have you know I am one of the King's top-ranked guards and when I find you th-gah-ah!’ The man’s shadow leant over seemingly clenching at his mouth. Eren lifted an eyebrow in confusion. 

Had the man just... _bitten his tongue?_

Eren shook his head trying to conceal his laughter and thought it time for the taunting to commence.

‘I do beg your pardon, sir~,’ His voice echoed from within the room. 

‘I could not quite hear you over the sound of you, _ahem,_ ’ Eren cleared his throat, straining from trying to withhold his tittering.

‘..over the sound of you…. _biting your own tongue. Pfft!_ ’. Eren buckled over, convulsing from the intensity of his mirth.

 _‘OIYY! Yew lel shett!_ ’ The guard yelled as he ungracefully clunked down the stairs still grasping his tongue.

Eren tried to muffle his laughter some.

‘Come and find me~.’ He sang in a sing-song voice and skipping about gaily. In the darkness, his voice darted around the room making it impossible to pinpoint his location. When the guard reached the bottom of the stairwell, he began shoving the hanging meats from his face, the game left swinging about in his wake.

‘Over here sir, guard~.’ Eren’s voice echoed again provokingly. 

The frustration was evident in the aggravated grunting sounds the man was making as he shoved baskets of food aside in search of the evasive jester. 

Whilst Eren was thoroughly enjoying himself he figured it was time to put an end to the game. He made one last taunt at the opposite end of the room before darting up the stairwell, bells jiggling and fools cap bouncing about. He turned quickly and at that moment made eye contact with the guard who seemed to foresee his fate. 

‘Hey!’ the guard screeched and began scampering toward Eren who hastily slammed the door shut, his nimble hands fishing through the ring of keys. He shoved one in.

‘ _Christ!_ ’ He exclaimed. Why was it not turning! He could hear the man was already approaching the top of the stairway, the sound of his voice growing louder as he neared the door.

Beginning to sweat, Eren jostled the key out and forced another in. In a moment of haste, he shoved his entire force against the door to barricade the man on the other side as the guard began to twist the handle and seemingly attempt to rip the door from its hinges.

Eren finally turned the key and his heart soared when he heard the click of the lock. From the other side, he heard the man shouting angrily and banging heavily on the door. 

‘You won’t get away with thithh you mongrel!’ He heard the muffled cry of the enraged guard. Eren released a shaky breath and slowly slid down the door trying to regain his composure. 

_Focus Eren._ He slapped his cheeks. _We need to rescue your father and his men tonight, find the dungeons!_

He had just rid himself of his most pressing issue and still had possession of the keys. He would be fine.

After a few moments, and several more deep breaths, he was ready. His renewed sense of determination was enough to get him up and walking again.

He quickly exited the kitchens glancing around the corner before scampering off down the hallway. 

_Goodness, you would need a map if you lived here._ He thought, as he continued taking the bends at each new corridor. 

At the next intersection he halted upon hearing some guards coming his way and made himself flush against the wall. Their voices grew as did the light of their torch as they neared. Eren remained deadly silent and gradually the light and their voices faded as they passed on without noticing him. Cautiously, he peeled himself off the wall and moved off again. This pattern of hide and go seek was repeated several times as he navigated his way through the castle. 

Finally, he had reached the end. He stood staring at a helical staircase that made its way down into the darkness. Eren believed this was his best shot. 

He cautiously began climbing his way down the winding steps, heedful not to make a sound. The cool stone walls surrounding him did little to ease his heated unrest, but he allowed the fingers of his hand to run down the stone anyway as he eased himself down each step as softly as he could. 

Nearing the bottom of the stairwell two voices suddenly sounded and Eren instinctually ducked back behind the spire. From where he stood, he could just make out two guards that were seated at a small table and preoccupied with a pair of dice. The men talked rowdily and were cackling at whatever was so entertaining. 

Eren remained just out of their sight and began calculating his next move. How could he distract them long enough to slip past them? He thought for a moment and then an idea occurred to him. He began fiddling with his little pouch again and pulled out a small skimming stone that was particularly useful in performances. If he threw it just right, he could only hope a cascade of sound would stir the idiots into action.

Conscious of the best trajectory he aimed carefully and flicked stone. It flung from his fingers but he immediately realised it was off target.

_Blast! Too far left!_

To his surprise, however, it ricocheted off a stray sheet of metal creating a much louder sound than he had anticipated, but that got the guards moving.

As they shoved their seats back to inspect the sudden noise, Eren silently whipped past them to enter the dungeons.

Echoes of water droplets sounded along the eerie stone corridor, and a cool breeze whipped past him chilling his bones. _Gosh, why were dungeons always so creepy?_ He shuddered. Some rats scampered past him, their high-pitched squeaks nearly making him yelp aloud. 

_Stupid rats._ He thought, but he supposed it was a good sign that there was still some life down here.

He squinted in the darkness. 

_‘Father?’_ He whispered. _‘Father, can you hear me?’_

Nothing.

He timidly made his way down the poorly lit tunnel hoping he would encounter a cell soon. It had probably been only a few minutes, but he felt like he had been wondering in the dark for an hour.

He tried calling out again.

_‘Fa-’_

‘Hey! Who goes there?’ 

_No!_ He had been caught. He knew it had been too easy.

He shuffled quickly to the side and tried wedging himself in between a blemish of the eroded stone wall. He heard footsteps approaching and the flame of a torch growing brighter.  
Eren turned in on himself, hopelessly trying to press himself in further and squeezing his eyes shut. 

An arm reached out yanked him hard.

‘Ah! Please don’t hurt me I was just...’ He peeked one eye open timidly before his mouth fell wide open, shocked to see a familiar face.

‘Wyvern?! He shrieked. ‘Oh, Heavens above! You scared the living daylights out of me!’

Eren sighed a breath of relief, he was not sure how many more scares his heart would be able to take. Contrary to what he had hoped, however, Wyvern did not look pleased to see him.

‘What ye doin’ sneakin’ ‘bout?’ Wyvern said in a strained whisper.

Eren shrugged the others arm off him.

‘I could ask you the same.’ Eren countered, ever defiant.

Wyverns eyes narrowed. ‘How’d ye get down ‘ere, I t’ought ye was performin’ for the King?’ 

Eren rolled his eyes.

‘I did, now I am-’

_‘Oi!’_

Both jesters twisted their heads around abruptly as an intimidating and heavily built guard approached them. 

‘What are you two doing down here?’ 

Eren stood stiffly, whilst Wyvern glanced sideways at the man. 

‘I am sure ye ‘re famili’r with me obligations t’ the King.’

The guard paused, pursing his lips and nodded.

‘Hmm, I see, but he,’ he said pointing a calloused finger at Eren, ‘Is not permitted down here.’

Wyvern quickly apologized.

‘T’is my mistake. I ‘spect ‘e follow’d me. I sh’ll take ‘im back wit’ me now and give ‘im an ‘arsh beratin’’. He said hastily, reaching for Eren’s arm and tugging him along. 

The guard watched as the two departed and cleared his voice.

‘Wyvern,’ The jester turned his head back to meet the guard’s eyes.

‘The King will be informed of this.’ Wyvern nodded, gulping before turning back and stiffly dragging Eren along with him.

It was silent on the walk back to the stable. Eren was busy trying to memorise the layout of castle storing information away for later, on the other hand, Wyvern was fretting deeply.

Once they reached their makeshift beds Wyvern sat down despairingly. 

‘Ye make a lot of trouble for me, ya know.’ He put his head in his hands. Eren could see the signs of a man’s troubles and frowned. After a brief pause, he asked softly.

‘Why did you help me back there?’ 

Wyvern shook his head seemingly surprised by his own actions back in the dungeons.

‘I don’ know. S’ppose I some’ow feel obliga’ed to look af’er ye.’

Eren looked down, at his feet. A small amount of warmth settled in his chest.

‘Well, I suppose I should thank you, for taking the blame, I mean.’ He said sincerely.

Wyvern nodded wearily.

‘How’d ye performance go?’

Eren contemplated from a moment, ‘Um… well, I suppose?’

^^^

There was an eerie silence the next morning. Their talk last night all but forgotten it seemed.

‘Ye did what?!’ Wyvern exclaimed, smacking Eren up the side of the head. Neither of them had received a meal that morning.

‘Ouch! That hurts!’

‘Ye be lucky to still ‘ave your ‘ead after the stunt ye pulled, what th’ hell did ye think ye was doin’?!

‘He had it coming.’ Eren replied, sat in the corner picking at some straw.

Wyvern observed Eren, shaking his head.

‘Ye are such a child.’ 

‘I am not.’ Eren said stubbornly.

‘Ay child’d say that.’ Wyvern countered and then took a deep breath sitting himself down.

‘If we be summoned by th’ King t'is mornin’, please, I tell ya, for th’ love of God, **_play nice.’_**


	5. Chapter 5

As anticipated, a guard made his way to their stable as soon as the sun had risen to a third of the way in the sky. Wyvern reluctantly crawled to his feet with Eren following suit. They both could foresee the woe that would ensue once they faced the King, it was simply a matter of accepting the punishment, but neither were looking forward to it. 

Oddly, the guard watching them held up a hand motioning them to stop.

‘Hold it there, yer t’ go one at a time.’ He spoke.

Upon this knowledge Eren’s eyes concernedly flicked over to the other jesters, Wyverns mouth was tensed and outwardly sharing the same worry as him. 

_They were not going together._

Naively, Eren had hoped the other would be there to offer some sort of protection if worst came to worst, but once again he was forced to confront his challenges on his own. 

‘So,’ The guard began, interrupting his thoughts.

‘Who be comin’ wit’ me first?’ 

Both jesters stood in silence, neither wanted to be the first but what could they do.

Wyvern sighed. He was the elder of the two, it was only fair that he should be the one to bear the brunt of the responsibility. He stood weakly, his shoulders slouched forward, and head hung low as he raised his right hand.

‘I-’

‘I will.’ Eren intervened, nodding tight-lipped at the guard and slightly flinching as the words left his mouth. 

The older jester had obviously not been prepared for that as Eren noted when he glanced over at him and saw a stunned and wide-eyed Wyvern looking back at him. Eren knew it was the right thing for him to do, however. 

Wyvern was not to blame for any of the events that incurred last night and because of that Eren would try to lessen the others punishment. Whilst he believed they would never be anything more than acquaintances, he still felt compelled, if only for the fact they had been in the company of each other for several months now, to try help the other out. Wyvern had lied for him last night, it was the least he could do.

Eren wrung his hands together and offered a hesitant smile to the guard as he stepped forward.

The guard observed as the jester walked up to him stiffly, he wore had an unreadable expression as Eren approached but his eyes did soften slightly. 

_Brave kid._ The guard thought, before turning and allowing Eren trail behind him.

Following the other, Eren was directed to the throne room where he was asked to wait as the guard rapped twice on the large oak doors. 

There was a delay in response but eventually, a dispassionate ‘enter’ sounded from the other side in a voice Eren was all too familiar with. The jester steeled himself as the guard guided him through the door, remaining behind him as he addressed the King.

‘Sire, I have retrieved the Jester.’ He said as he nudged his scabbard at Eren. 

Although Eren was not watching him, he sensed the King nod.

‘You are excused.’ Levi said calmly.

The man bowed and closed the door behind him, meeting Eren’s face at the last second with pursed lips and a grave expression. Eren’s eyes trailed to the ground at his feet as the guard left, that had not settled particularly well with his stomach. 

He was still deliberating how he was to play this out, he was not sure how much of last night events he was going to be admonished for, if not all of them from the moment he had spoken words of treason, _but it could really be considered that if he were not really a Sinian?_ Eren did not know.

If he were to play his cards right, however, it may be possible to lessen the otherwise inevitable punishment, whatever it may be, but he would by no means be sucking up to the other. He was also obligated to remove Wyverns guilt from the situation somehow because the other had done nothing wrong, he had simply been in the dungeons at the same time the Eren was.

 _Wait._ Eren’s eyebrows raised as the realisation occurred to him.

_Wyvern had been in the dungeons. What had his purpose been for being down there?_

While Eren’s internal monologue ran Levi cleared his throat to cut through the other’s thoughts, his fingers drumming on the arm of the throne he sat waiting for the others attention.

Eren abruptly snapped out of it and looked up from the floor he had been staring at so intensely. He had quite nearly forgotten where he was in the first place and shook his head for being so careless.

Across the room, the raven-haired man sat with his head supported by his hand as he leant against the arm of his throne. Levi was pleased to have gotten the others attention easily enough and remained in his position as he went to address Eren.

‘Proper etiquette tells you must bow in my presence.’ He stated.

If the jester believed he could get away with not showing basic propriety he was mad, he was obliged to give Levi the respect he deserved.

‘I am sure _you_ of all people are aware of that.’ Levi commented pretentiously.

Eren stood there stiffly having come out of his thoughts entirely and clenching his jaw at the others audacity. It seemed as clear as day to him now that Levi was unable to be anything other than a prick. 

_‘For th’ love of God, **play nice.** ’ ___

____

He nearly rolled his eyes when Wyverns words decided to play in his head.

____

Eren decided if the King felt the need to start their conversation this way then he had already pre-empted the outcome. Eren’s approach with his attitude should fulfil the others need to speak so shamelessly by outdoing him himself.

____

Eren stretched his arms above his head lazily, deliberately meeting Levi’s eyes.

____

‘Clearly,’ Eren began, ‘it is not pleasant circumstances under which we meet, and never has been for that matter, and so, I do not feel the need to give you your ‘due’ respect.’ He spat.

____

Levi raised a brow at Eren’s words.

____

‘I beg your pardon, Jester, might you wish to try that again?’ He asked flatly.

____

_Might you wish to try that again,_ Eren mimicked in a high-pitched voice from within his head.

____

‘Quite right, my mistake.’ Eren hummed as he looked down, linking his hands together and leaning forward ever so slightly so the King knew that statement was directed at him, and only him. 

____

‘I do not feel the need, nor will I ever possess the will to bow to a toad like you, _My Lord._ ’ Eren corrected himself, smugly.

____

Levi clicked his tongue.

____

‘I see.’ He said to himself calmly.

____

Levi was eerily silent for several moments, his face unreadable. 

____

‘Come here.’ He waved a hand.

____

To Eren’s surprise, his tone did not seem particularly demanding nor overly bothered by what Eren had just said to him which left him standing confused. 

____

He did not move immediately but perhaps because Eren was feeling somewhat self-assured, seeing as he had yet to be chastised that he eventually did, albeit looking elsewhere as he approached.

____

He stopped a few meters away from the foot of the throne, Eren thought it best if they were to continue this conversation, need he run, he would have a few paces advantage. 

____

He waited for the King to say something, and slowly time ticked by, both men facing each other in shrouded silence. 

____

Mildly irked at the amount of time the other was taking, Eren decided Levi required some prompting. 

____

‘Yes, Sire?’ He asked with a bit of bite.

____

Levi shook his head after coming out of his moment of contemplation. He had been honestly surprised that Eren had not made a bigger scene upon his request, but he figured he should not dwell on it and get down to business, the reason he had sent for the jester in the first place. Levi was to confront Eren and interrogate his connection to each event that occurred after the jester had departed the banquette hall. He looked at Eren and cleared his throat.

____

‘It has come to my attention that there were some disturbances that ensued last night. I have been informed that _all_ of these encounters shared your involvement in them.’ Levi began, looking pointedly at Eren. 

____

‘Do you mind explaining?’ 

____

Eren knew this was coming, but since he was not certain of how many connections Levi had drawn, he would play dumb, and he was also just interested in making the others life more difficult.

____

‘Hmmm...’ Eren pouted, pretending to be in thought but drawing a blank.

____

‘Perhaps you could be more specific, Sire.’ He knew unnecessary questions and time-wasting exercises would affect Levi fairly quickly.

____

Levi remained staring at Eren inexpressively. The kid was playing dumb, of course.

____

‘Well then, _to begin with,_ ’ Levi launched, eyes narrowing to indicate his displeasure. 

‘The chef found a man locked in the kitchen’s meats storage in the earlier hours of this mornin-’

____

‘Why would you assume that was my doing?’ Eren interrupted intentionally. 

____

Levi sighed, slowly sitting back in his throne and obviously not fond of being interrupted when he spoke. 

____

‘ _That man,_ was ordered to follow you. He verified you as the culprit.’ He put bluntly.

____

‘And you take his word for it, it seems. I do not even get a trial, that is hardly fair.’ Was all Eren managed as he stood with his arms crossed. Truth be told, he was paying little attention to the conversation, his mind was churning as he tried to conceive a way to ease his inevitable punishment.

____

_‘Furthermore,’_ Levi continued, not keen on letting the other run his mouth for more than what was necessary.

____

‘Late _last_ night, you were discovered in the dungeons, _with Wyvern..._ ’ Levi left a sizeable pause.

____

‘Tell me now, are you conspiring against me?’ The King asked, his eyes dull as he spoke.

____

Seeing that expression, Eren felt truly inspired.

____

_I see, so, the King supposes we are plotting something._

____

‘I would never, Your Grace.’ He said with an apparent smirk and haughty tone. 

____

‘I simply desired some fresh air, is all.’ 

____

Levi had obviously called out the others untruth but was somewhat intrigued nonetheless as to where it was going.

____

‘ _I see._ And fresh air found you in the dungeons, I suppose?’ He asked. 

____

‘I lacked an escort.’ Eren said promptly. 

____

‘And so, I found myself in an unfamiliar region of the castle, it appears my knowledge of the layout of this kingdom is deficient.’ At least there was some truth in Eren’s statement.

____

‘Hm.’ Levi contemplated to himself. Then he leant forward in his seated position crossing one leg over another. 

____

‘And do you mind informing me how you stole a guard’s keys, which mind you, you are yet to return, and slipped past multiple guards on their rounds and all without raising suspicion at the time of the event?’

____

Eren pretended to be taken aback.

____

‘Sire, are you _accusing_ me?!’ The jester exclaimed loudly.

____

‘I simply fail to perceive how that is a valid assessment, should the fault not be of the men insufficient in their duties? Say, what you say is so, my ability to evade those guards is merely a reflection of the inadequate training _your_ men receive, and thus a reflection on _you._ ’ 

____

Until then, Levi’s demeanour had been relatively accommodating but now his right eye was beginning to twitch.

____

‘Perhaps if you were not so timid,’ Eren continued rather happy to run his mouth now that he was getting to the man.

____

‘Then you would not fear a simple, defenceless jester. Keeping him bound to his stable quarters suggests your men cannot do their job adequately, _Sire_.’ Eren drawled out. 

____

It is always mind games with this kid. Fortunately, Levi could see right through them. 

____

_Let him think he has control._

____

‘Is that challenge, Jester?’ He questioned impassively. 

____

‘If it is?’ Eren countered, unintimidated by the other. 

____

_Eight years too soon, kid. Levi thought._

____

Eren watched as Levi contemplated something; what it was, Eren knew not. All he could hope was that Levi was amidst entertaining an idea that would be greatly beneficial to the jester. He became more attentive as Levi seemed to make his decision once he nodded. 

‘I will humour you.’ Levi assessed. He lifted a hand and presented five fingers.

‘Five hours a day you may roam the Kingdoms grounds as you wish, and I invite you to try escaping,’ Levi said coolly. 

____

‘Believe me when I say that on command, my men will kill.’ 

____

Eren smiled at that. He thought it comical that the King believed that would frighten him, he had witnessed the inaptitude of the guards himself, so Levi’s words were wasted on him.

____

‘That sounds most agreeable, My Lord, I would expect nothing less.’ He half bowed and readied himself to depart.

____

_‘Eren,’_ Levi added sternly, forcing the jester to halt.

____

For a moment, it came to Eren as a surprise, he did not think the other had ever addressed him by his given name.

____

‘I advise you watch your mouth next time, your performance may have fooled some but not me, as I warned you last night; _I will not be so forgiving_ – a skipped meal or two is nothing compared to the waste I can lay upon your home if I so desire.’ 

____

His threat did little to affect Eren, who was very much pleased with the way he believed he had controlled the outcome of the conversation. But he was not lying. Levi swore the Kingdom of Maria would never see the light of day again.

____

‘Of course, Your Highness.’ Eren bowed his head reverently, of course, not meaning it, which Levi knew well.

____

He regarded Eren a moment longer and then relieved him. 

____

‘You may go.’ And so Eren did just that.

____

_Well, that went a lot better than anticipated._ Eren thought.

____

Levi sat back and relished in the way the kid thought he had somehow won the game.

____

^^^  
‘Explain t’is t’ me...’ Wyvern said scratching his scalp. 

____

‘…Ye went t’ th’ King to be punish’d, and yet ye came back wit’ free time?’ He asked in puzzlement.

____

Eren nodded. 

____

‘Huh.’ Wyvern muttered.

____

_‘Either the Kings playin' wit’ ye, or ‘e likes ya.’_ Wyvern thought to himself.

____

Eren could not deny the outcome had been incredibly fortunate. In fact, immensely better than he could ever have expected. Especially considering the several punishable acts he had committed the other day. Even if it was ultimately part of Levi’s plan, Eren was now not bound to his quarters which meant he had a much greater ability to acquire information from within the castle walls. Levi’s game would be one Eren would gladly participate in.

____

‘Well,’ he began, clasping his hands together.’

____

‘Since I have been blessed with such an act of generosity, I really must make use of it to the fullest, should I not?’ Eren said spiritedly whilst addressing Wyvern. 

____

Wyvern nodded dumbly at Eren’s statement as the other prepared to leave. 

____

He had been summoned by the King later that day and had also gotten off easy to his surprise. Granted, he was not offered freedom, but apart from the skipped meal that morning, he did not receive a severe punishment. 

_Was the King gettin’ soft?_

^^^  


Eren departed from their stable and decided to make his use of this opportunity.

____

When one is granted greater freedom, naturally there is only one place a man should go: _the kitchen…_

____

‘T’IEF!’ A women’s voice cried.

____

A clang of pots cascading to the floor echoed from down the hallway. 

____

_‘M’Lady’_ Eren replied harshly through gritted teeth.

____

‘I am not a thief! I am the Kings jester for Heaven's sakes!’ He exclaimed motioning at his fool attire.

____

The rotund lady lifted her rolling pin and waved it at Eren to which he quickly received the message he was not welcomed in there. Nonetheless, he swiped a few pastries for himself and Wyvern to share later to make up for their skipped breakfast. Although the other never did explain why he was in the dungeons at the time Eren had been, they were both starving so he would overlook it, _for now._

____

‘Ye and yer grimy lil’ fingers ain’t welcom’d ‘ere ‘gain. Ye ‘ear me!’ He heard her shout.

____

He huffed.

____

‘I never did like your cooking anyway!’ He shouted back, referencing the horrid gruel that was meant to be considered food.

____

After scrambling for his life, he managed to evade the wrath of the chef and continue onward. 

____

He nibbled on the buttery goodness of one of the baked goods and returned outside again now admiring the castle's gardens for the first time. Perhaps admiring was not the word he was looking for, rather that he found himself appreciating the ability to stretch his legs, and smell something other than stale hay. 

____

Eren decided he would sit himself down in the sun, perhaps it would do him some good whilst he thought about strategy. He found a small spot surrounded by some peonies and snapdragons, a rather pretty combination he thought, as he lay down beneath them.

____

The rays warmed his honey skin and he felt himself closing his eyes, being sent back to an easier time. When he was younger, he would sit in Maria's gardens with his closest friend Armin. On spring days much like these, they would create stories, telling nonsensical tales and laughing at nothing in particular. Eren adored Armin’s chronicles, narratives of great lands, courageous knights and monstrous beasts. He wished he could be like the valiant knights in those stories, then he could save his homeland.

____

Eren was eventually pulled out of his daydream as a shadow came over his face. Pealing his eyes open and squinting through the sun, he detected the silhouette of, a _young man?_ He placed a hand over his face to shield the sun as best he could.

____

_Wait, that man…_ he felt like he recognised him. 

____

Eren’s face screwed downward unpleasantly. Yes, indeed he recognised him. It was Colt Grice, one of the men who ‘escorted’ him to this merciless place.

____

‘What do you want?’ Eren spat irritably.

____

Colt looked down at him grimly, as if expecting this outlash.

____

‘Please forgive me for disturbing you, Your Highness.’ He started, eyes flicking left and right as he leant closer to Eren.

____

_Your Highness? Excuse me?_

____

‘I understand His Highnesses perplexity, and more than likely His distaste toward me, I will accept whatever punishment you wish to bestow,’ the man quickly knelt on his knee preparing to bow.

____

‘Woah, wait.’ Eren put an arm out and scrambled back a little to put some distance between to two of them. He was baffled by the man’s sudden change of heart. 

____

_Who the hell did he think he was? He was the bastard who brought me here for Heaven's sakes?!_

____

‘What is going on? I demand to know.’ Eren spoke sharply through gritted teeth. 

____

‘Sire, I have little time to explain but I am one of your people, a Marian, I am simply under the guise as a dweller of Sina. I have been sent as a messenger to notify you that we are preparing for your escape.’

____

Eren looked at him sceptically.

____

____

‘Who are the _‘we’_ you speak of?’ 

‘Members of Maria, Sire. Civilians and the like, your friend Armin is part of the team involved with the strategy for you and your Fathers escape. When we discovered the treaty was false, we immediately began preparations. But now, after occupants of Sina forced their way into the Kingdom, the grounds of Maria seem destitute. We work around them as we can, but it has brought me great hope to see you are alive, Sire, I can only wish it is the same for your father. Do you know if he bodes well, My Lord?’ 

____

Eren blanched at the question, his mouth opening and closing. He did not know how his father fared; he did not know if his father were even alive at all. 

____

‘I do not.’ Eren spoke faintly, slightly shaking his head.

____

Colt frowned, eyes looking down. 

____

‘I see, we can only pray then, Sire.’ He said sincerely, lightly touching Eren’s arm.

____

‘I must inform you, My Lord, eventually, we will require your assistance carrying the duties from inside for the plan to succeed, but fear not, several of us will try to gain passage so you will not be alone.’ 

____

Eren squeezed his eyes closed.

____

_What the hell was going on._

____

He was being overloaded with too much information at once for him to understand. 

____

_Armin was involved?_ His eyes widened. It was too dangerous; by trying to work around the Sinians he was endangering his own life. Eren’s heart began accelerating, out of fear for his friend’s wellbeing.

____

But then he shook his head and forced himself to focus. 

____

_No, what he was being fed was not adequate proof._

____

‘How can I trust you; I need evidence. I need validation of your loyalty to Maria, how do I know the King of Sina has not just sent you to test me?’

____

‘Please Sire,’ he begged, falling to his knees again desperately. 

____

‘You must believe me, your family physician betrayed you. He has been planning the downfall of Maria for years.’

____

Eren thought back to the night before they had left for Sina, he vaguely remembered overhearing a conversation that did not sit quite well with him, between Deltof and the elderly man who had served his family for years. The physician had seemed awfully insistent the parchment was genuine.

____

‘If you really do speak the truth-’ 

____

‘Forgive me, Sire, I have overstayed my time. I must not be caught speaking with you, given I have already caught the suspicions of some Sinians.’ He said tensely, biting his lip.

Hastily, Colt leant in close to Eren, cupping his hands around the others.

____

‘Next time it may not be I who delivers the message, but please await that person, and do not lose hope, Sire.’ 

____

And then the man stood and left, leaving Eren stunned and with more questions than to begin with.  


____


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you to everyone who has been supporting this fic and leaving kudos - it has been incredibly encouraging!

It had been two weeks since Colt Grice had made an appearance, and no one had approached Eren since. Despite this, he constantly remained with one eye out.

Truth be told, he had hoped someone would have come to him sooner, provided him with any form of message, a note or some sort of sign that would clue him about the operation they were preparing for, and what’s more how his friends back home were fairing. Every day he waited his concern grew stronger, he could only hope someone would find him soon.

A fortnight ago, just before Colt had departed, he had clasped Eren’s hands and in the exchange, Eren had felt something pass into his hold. The other had parted him with something and suggested that whatever it was, was confidential and for Eren’s eyes only.

Sometime later after Colt had left him, Eren had returned to the stable where, when he was certain no one was watching, had unfastened his hands. Opening his palms, he had looked down at a slightly crumpled slip of parchment. Gently he smoothed out the creased paper to read its contents, but a deep frown had appeared on his brow.

The inscription had been all nonsense. Merely a bunch of letters and numerals which made no coherent sense to Eren. He had tried flipping the parchment, reading it in different ways but he could not put anything together for the life of him.

He was not foolish though, Eren was aware this intentional and whatever the slip of paper meant, it was intended to be deciphered by him. He only hoped more clues of its meaning would appear in due time.

What he did know, however, was that two conclusions could be drawn post his encounter with Grice. The first was that Levi had been contriving with Eren’s family physician, and that man then carried out work from the inside convincing his entire family of his loyalty to them and thus how he managed to carry out the staged procedure – first his father, and then him, and two, that his mother’s death could not be considered a coincidence anymore.

She had died from a sickness, but Eren was now beginning to wonder if that sickness was brought on from the ‘remedies’ the physician supplied for her health. And if that _was_ so, Levi was more guilty than Eren could have ever imagined.

He clenched his fist, all these years no one had suspected anything was wrong, and now he had come to learn that they were being deceived this entire time.

_Why did this happen? Why had Levi been punishing his family for so long?_

Eren looked up from his hunched position in the stable to watch Wyvern pacing back and forth. The other had a little hop in his step and was humming a quiet tune to himself, he had been like this for the last day or so.

Without meaning to actually say anything, Eren commented on the other's behaviour.

‘You appear to be in an awfully good mood.’ He remarked, unfairly sounding irritated by the other when it was really his own thoughts that had made him so.

Wyvern halted his jovial display and looked over at Eren with a guilty face.

‘Oh, ‘m sorry, was I disturbin’ ye?’ He stared at Eren apologetically, he had not intentionally wanted to annoy the other.

Eren shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly.

‘No, not particularly.’ He hummed.

There was a lull in their conversation as each of them returned to their own thoughts.

Eren looked outside the stable and watched a servant carrying a basketful of colourful cloth as they crossed the lawn. Curious, he asked Wyvern about it.

‘Is something extravagant to be happening?’ Eren tried, turning his head toward Wyvern again.

Eren had been observing life over the past few days and had seen how everyone seemed busier, naturally, that was the conclusion he drew.

Wyverns brows rose in surprise like Eren should have known already.

‘Aye, t’is there somet’n’ extravagant be to ‘appenin’?’ He chortled shaking his head like Eren was silly.

Eren was unaccustomed to Wyverns sarcasm, usually, he was rather straight forward with his answers, although he did enjoy speaking in riddles occasionally.

‘Might I be favoured to know what is so ‘extravagant’?’ Eren inquired.

Taking a seat and crossing his legs in front of Eren Wyverns beamed like he was about to tell Eren the biggest secret in the world. Eren had never seen the other's mannerisms to be so boyish and youthful, it came to him as a surprise.

‘Well, I suppose ye best describe like… like a grand festival! Ye see, performers come ‘cross th’ land t’ perform in Sinas walls, the entertainment be provided for days and all comers be welcom’d to sight it!’ Wyvern exclaimed eagerly.

‘I see.’ Eren snorted.

‘Oi,’ Wyvern pouted.

‘What be so funny?’ He posed tilting his head.

Eren looked away feeling slightly sorry for laughing at the others somewhat endearing behaviour.

‘Oh, nothing, I just do not think I have ever seen you so…so excited.’

Wyvern rolled his eyes, leaning back with his hands supporting his weight from behind him.

‘Well, don’ be t’inkin’ so lil’ of it, bet ye’ve seen nothin’ like it where ye’re from.’ Wyvern spouted proudly.

Eren raised a brow and let a small smile curve at his lips.

‘That is bold of you to assume.’ He replied teasingly and Wyvern chuckled in response.

‘So, I can watch these ‘great’ performers?’ Eren asked.

‘Aye,’ Wyvern nodded. ‘And we also be performin’ too.’

Eren’s face fell.

‘You cannot be serious Wyvern… I am to know of this, what, a week out from the preparations?’

‘Slipp’d me mind.’ Wyvern averted his eyes and rubbing the back of his head.

Eren rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered where Wyverns mind was at if it were there at all.

‘Is there at least a reward for performing?’ Eren asked in an unimpressed tone.

‘Aye, and tis what I be so excited ‘bout’ Wyvern nodded aggressively.

‘And that would be?..’

‘Ye can eat ‘till ye ‘earts content.’

^^^

Every day that it grew closer and closer to the ‘grand’ festival he could see what Wyvern meant, the hustle and bustle of the Kingdom was now at its height, maids hurriedly gathered fine cloth to sew, instrumentalists were rehearsing in their bands and the commoners which Eren got a rare sight of could be heard already celebrating. The excitement and anticipation were almost palpable.

He himself had been fine-tuning his own act in preparation, accompanied by Wyvern who also had an array of talents to showcase. They would be assisting each other where needed but the acts and performance themselves would be individual according to Wyvern.

^^^

Four days later the performers who had travelled for who knows how long entered the castle gates. Eren had almost gone into shock once he finally saw it all that morning, the colours, the ribbons, the noise, he would admit it was a rather grand affair.

He could hear the musical instruments that chimed just beyond the walls separating the outer court from the village that resided in the kingdom. He listened to the psaltery and the flutes as their sweet melodic tunes played and he could already hear the excited calls of children encouraging their parents to come and watch.

Eren observed as a herd of people entered the inner walls gates. Everyone buzzing excitedly and dressed up in their best. Rows of sellers had come earlier with their food stalls to entice spectators into purchasing something whilst they watched the performers.

The brunet had been bumped around a few times as the people appeared almost hypnotised by the atmosphere the festival was giving off. Gradually they filed in, the affair included viewing from nobles, the villagers and peasantry, it seemed there were people of all shapes and sizes who had travelled to come to the festival. The space would eventually reach its capacity as Eren noted because people were already stood back as far as the eye could see.

In the centre of the court, a makeshift stage had been raised and sat directly behind it was Levi. A decorative stand of sorts accommodated him and the ‘Guests of Honour’ whom acted as the representatives of the three districts that resided under Sina.

When it seemed the court was fully occupied, a man climbed his way onto the stage and trumpeted his horn, indicating to people they were about to be in the King's presence.

The crowds quietened as their attention was given to their King watching as the horn player departed the stage quietly and Levi stepped his way up onto the stage. He stood still for a moment, observing the hundreds who had gathered for the event. When Levi was satisfied the noise had nullified, he spoke.

‘Greetings, one and all.’ his voice carried as hushed whispers slipped through the crowd in anticipation for the opening of the festival.

‘It is my pleasure to introduce the three territories under Sinas jurisdiction; Stohess, Ehrmich and Yarckel who have kindly ventured here today to offer their finest and most talented performers for the peoples' entertainment.’

Each envoy stood and waved as their territory was called, listening to the applause before seating themselves again. Levi ensured they were comfortable before he continued.

‘As per tradition, the order of each nightly performance is declared by the number marked on the paddle that the jurisdiction selects.’ Levi held up one as an example.

‘If the representatives of each jurisdiction would be so kind to make their way on the stage to decide the order, could they do so now? Levi requested politely.

Eren had been watching the whole thing from the side, the performers had been made to line themselves around the court and some even place themselves in between the spectators in advance.

He watched as Wald, Uri and Aurille all rose from their seats, they bowed to the King and made their way onto the raised platform. Wald had been the first one to comment.

‘This year we’ll ‘ave the greatest performance.’ He said cockily and Aurille rolled his eyes in response.

‘Come now, don’t be so hasty, ‘t’ll be Ehrmich who blows the court away.’ He said with a smirk. Uri was silent as the exchange played out between the two but Levi having overheard the competitive talk also decide to have his input.

‘Let it be known Sinas very own will not disappoint, we have a new addition.’ Levi declared staring at Eren.

Eren shrunk a little even though he knew no one knew who he was.

Levi guided the attention back to himself.

‘Well, it seems only fair we commence the affair, please select your paddle.’

Each member reached out their hand out to grasp the end of a paddle, its numbered end disguised by the container they resided in. Once everyone had gripped their oar, they were asked to show their appointed day. Wald lifted his chubby arm showing he had pulled number 2, Uri had taken number 1 and Aurrile; 3.

Levi nodded, confirming each jurisdictions days.

‘Uri, you will be inaugurating tonight’s performance, Wald, you will have tomorrow night, Aurrile the night after and I the final night. Until then,’ Levi turned himself to face the audience.

‘We shall commence the main event.’ He stated, lifting an arm to the audience.

An immediate roar from the crowd sounded, praises and applause and people waving ribbons about gayly showed their enthusiasm and delight as the festival was now underway.

Eren held a twinge of annoyance, the other seemed so loved, evidently, Levi’s people were not familiar with his true nature. He sucked his teeth as his eyes followed Levi and the representatives of each Sinian territory as they walked off the stage and seem to go somewhere else.

Not moments after the four had exited the platform, Eren, and all the other spectators, had their attention stollen by the acrobats who had come flying in doing twisting leaps and flying jumps. Gasps could be heard in the audience and people merrily clapping at the talented artists.

A little way behind Eren a tune had started to play on the psaltery. He had turned to see another performer playing on the instrument and children who had begun to surround him. Some began dancing to the melody and others were mimicking the skips of the player as they followed him, hopping about.

_Like the pied piper._ Eren thought.

Another performer was also gathering a small crowd and was waving for people to follow her as she made her way down into the village. Intrigued Eren decided he would see what she was going to do.

The performer directed the people past the castle walls and to the commoner’s dominion. Eren realised this was the first time he had been out of the inner gates of the castle and looking around like always guards were stationed at their posts. Eren had caught one staring at him and it occurred to him eyes were still on him despite the scale of the event.

The woman continued wandering down into the village and Eren realised entire streets had been decorated for the purpose of this festival. Streamers and bunting had been hung up between thatched houses and stores, and roads had been swept clear for performers.

The woman had stopped now and had begun to execute some magic tricks, Eren smiled seeing how she made children giggle with delight. The movements were refined with several years of their craft under their belt and by the end of their quaint show, Eren could not help but join in with the applause.

While he was minding his own business and still clapping for the talented magician, he felt a light prod from a small finger in his side. Looking down he saw a youngster probably not above the age of eight.

‘You a pe’former?’ The kid asked, and Eren noted his front tooth was missing.

Eren was taken by surprise at first but then he recalled he _was_ dressed in his fools’ attire and stuck out like a sore thumb with his brightly coloured ensemble.

‘I am.’ He nodded and smiled pleasantly.

‘Will you do somefing?’ The little boy questioned.

‘I can if you would like.’ Eren offered, he still was not a professional, but he had picked up the basics.

The little boy had bobbed his head up and down shyly, scuffing his calfskin shoes on the ground.

Seeing as the boy had asked him Eren did not want to disappoint the kid so he would try his best, he moved to inspect the markets and noticed a store selling apples.

‘May I?’ He inquired to the marketer.

The seller nodded noticing Erens outfit.

‘Aye, go ahead.’ He waved his hand for Eren to choose what he wanted.

Eren offered to pay the man but the other shook his head and told him not to be ridiculous, so thanking him kindly, Eren selected three apples and turned back to the boy who had followed him up the lane.

The kid looked at him expectantly, and suddenly Eren felt a bit pressured. He fished two of the apples he had just taken and began juggling them in one hand whilst the kid stared at him wide-eyed. Soon he added a third to the mix, with one hand still tied behind his back and it was then he had noticed how the kid had cracked a toothy grin.

Eren continued enjoying himself and the fact the kid was happily watching him and brought in his other arm for alternated timings between juggles. At this point, he had realised he had begun to gather a bit of an audience. The seller noticing this called out.

‘Ye want a few more?’ He asked holding up two more apples.

Eren looked over his shoulder and nodded.

‘Oh, yes please, Sir!’

The seller held up the first apple and when Eren declared he was ready; the man tossed the first one toward Eren.

Expertly he caught it, leaning into the throw whilst still juggling the other apples in his hands. The crowd were impressed by his catch and clapped along in synchronisation, cheering, and then gasping when Eren pretended to wobble to make a bit more of an entertaining scene.

After he had juggled the four apples for a minute he nodded to the seller and the other threw another apple at him. By this point the applause he was receiving was making Erens ears flush, it was somewhat thrilling to have all the attention on himself.

He finalised his act, catching the all the apple and then bowing with some flare.

‘More, more!’ a little girl encored.

Eren laughed, he was already feeling pushed after that performance, but he conceded.

‘Shall I give you a rhyme?’

The children in the front row affirmed so, bobbing their heads up and down with cheesy grins.

Eren thought quickly, fabricating a ditty in his mind that he thought would entertain the children. When he had something, he cleared his throat receiving the children’s undivided attention.

_‘A young maiden, fair and small,  
One day grew up to be monstrously tall.  
She had grown so high,  
Her noes breached the sky.  
And never knew how this became so.’_

_‘Despite her tall legs and limb,  
The poor sweet girl was a bit dim.  
She tried to wedge herself into her abode,  
“Why can I not fit?” She stomped and bellowed.’_

Eren paused watching as the children stared in awe awaiting the conclusion of his rhyme.

_‘She squeezed so tight,  
With all her might._

_And wedged her noggin right into the floor.’_

The children laughed at the funny ditty and one child came up and handed Eren a daisy. He smiled softly at the girl and humbly accepted the flower, tucking the stem in his fool’s cap so that the petals fell on his forehead. Some of the kids giggled.

‘You look silly!’ They teased.

But one vigorously shook their head.

‘No, he looks pretty!’ She claimed, turning a bright pink and grabbing onto Erens hand defensively.

That same child then turned and ran to grab some more flowers to give to Eren.

Watching the little girls’ actions, more eventually followed and a quarter of an hour later Eren had practically become a flower himself as every lip or opening in his clothes had been filled with flowers. He had gotten a few strange stares after that.

^^^

When evening dawned, Eren was moved to the Main Hall. The reception was smaller, filled with members of nobility and such. He was informed by Wyvern this was a private event meant for the jurisdictions, which sometimes meant there was also a little competition involved.

Eren had stayed to the back watching each jurisdictions’ finest, he could indeed say it was a sight to behold. These people were expert entertainers and had the entire crowd in a trance the whole time they were on stage. It was almost magical how effortless the acts would play out.

It appeared the routine would be the same for the next 3 days as well, during the day he would put on small shows for commoners, something in which he genuinely enjoyed and at night he would observe performances from one of the territories and eat until he could no longer budge.

It occurred to him he too would be performing for the three Sinian territories and for the King of Sina on the final day. 

Eren gave a smug look.

Contrary to what others may have thought, he had planned something very tasteful for the masses to enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

The hall was hushed as the King made his address; it was the closing night of the grand carnival and the nobles observed attentively as the festival met its conclusion. The decorations had held up since their establishment nearly a week ago and the fine arrangements in the hall had provided well for the members of aristocracy.

'We have seen many a fine performer over the lapse of this festival.' Levi spoke, his hands were clasped in front of him as he looked over the reception that had gathered in the Great Hall.

'In honour of the territories that provided such talent and enjoyment for the viewership of the people, I wish now to extend my thanks and duly offer my _own_ entertainers at the closing of this annual ceremony.' True to his nature, the King's voice was monotoned and flat with a permanent bored expression maintained on his features.

The nobles, ladies and lords were seated around a horseshoe table extending the length of the hall. As was so with the nights prior, tables were stacked high with appetising dishes to feast upon as acts played out and delectable aromas wafted hypnotically through the air.

Eren was all but absorbed by the food again whilst the King had been making his speech, he had been licking his lips and trying to reach out for some grapes which were hanging over the edge of the table where a Lady was sat. The tempting fruit was just asking to be eaten but Wyvern had swatted his hand as he made to grab it.

'Behave.' He had whispered sharply and Eren shot him a displeased look.

_Was he always to be the target of people's spite?_

Sucking his teeth, he crossed his arms and cocked his hip out turning away from Wyvern. The other jester rolled his eyes at Eren's immaturity.

'My _fine_ jesters,' Levi cut in with a pointed stare, their disturbance was not loud enough for others near them to have heard them, but the King had had a clear view of the two that were located toward the end of the hall.

The two fools instantly stood straight and pretended a quarrel had not just passed between them, they felt particularly tense given the intensity of the Kings stare. Seeing as his two performers were now paying attention Levi proceeded.

'I ask you now to prepare the stage.' He told them and with that took his seat awaiting the jesters to take over their duties.

Now it was Eren's turn...

His 'tasteful' act consisted of dagger throwing, he had selected this as his act because it would give him a _very fine_ excuse to strap the vindictive King up, spin him around a bit and throw some knives at him. Really, it would be a good and pleasurable time for all, save the man on the receiving end.

He bit his lip, trying to suppress his grin.

_Tonight will be one to remember, King._

As he had learnt from Wyvern, to captivate an audience one must show confidence and an air of allure when introducing the act. He walked up to the centre of the horseshoe table licking his lips before putting on his refined jester's smile.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,' he began, his noble audience quietened, their conversations reducing to a quiet murmur as they gave him their interest. He bowed his head and looked toward Levi, his bells tinkling as he tilted his head forward.

_'Sire,'_

The King impassively returned his gaze, he was more than content to have this festival over with so he could resume his peace and quiet. As the King stared at Eren he could only hope the kid would not give him any more trouble the way his guests had, but then again, this was Eren and that was his talent.

The jester had spun on his heel and was now launching into his introduction; confident he had the audience's curiosity. Eren motioned an arm at the ominous-looking shape that was currently covered by a draped cloth.

'I wish to present to you; the _'wheel of courage'._ ' He announced and as rehearsed, Wyvern tugged off the cloth revealing the wooden wheel lined with leather straps to hold its target in place.

Eren could see people squirming in their seats, several were unfamiliar with this device and were eager to know its purpose.

'The contraption you see before you, as gentil and placid as it may appear now is a device not for the faint of heart. It exercises bravery and a still mind,' Eren walked around the room as he spoke, he had picked up a blade and had begun to twirl it in his hand.

'Only the bravest, most daring of individuals, whose hearts are immovable as _solid stone_ could consider themselves worthy of the task.' He let his words sink in as his fingertips grazed along the tabletop. He intentionally stopped to make eye contact with each and every person as he crossed the room. When Eren was certain the audience was invested, he resumed his speech.

'Do we have anyone in this room so fearless he thinks he could withstand the inevitable terror as a blade hurdles toward his face?' Eren challenged boldly, opening his arms wide to see if any would attempt the dare.

He scanned the room for several seconds.

The crowd was silent, some were nudging the other beside them and whispering, trying to egg them on. Knowing that there would be a cocky soul soon to raise their hand Eren turned to the Sinian King.

'Perhaps,' he said maybe a bit too eagerly.

'His Majesty would be up for it, considering it is his annual festival after all.' He tried his best to maintain a casual tone. Eren's suggestion immediately evoked a response in the room, with the whispers promptly increasing in volume.

When the King remained completely passive Eren thought to use it to his advantage.

'I assure you, Sire, you need not doubt this jesters' talents, if that is what you fear. I am well practised so, so long as you refrain from moving too much, you should be _perfectly fine'_. He said with a false reassuring smile and still twisting his knife.

Some more confident nobles in the crowd were now hailing out.

'Give it a go, Sire!'

'Show us your bravery, My Lord!'

Eren was pleased it was going to plan but played the innocent.

'It seems our audience is for it.' He commented, eyeing Levi in a suggestive way.

_Do not disappoint them, Your Highness._

Levi had suspected something like this was going to happen but seeing as it was getting too loud for his liking, he lifted a hand and the noise immediately died down. He spoke once the audience had finally shut their mouths.

'I do not doubt your skills, Jester,' he assured Eren. He was almost amused how Eren immediately stood a little taller.

'Whatsmore, you are right in suggesting that, as this is a festival of mine, I should be the one to give the people a show.'

The audience were nodding and Eren internally rejoiced. _This was happening!_

 _'However,'_ Levi cut in, interrupting Eren's premature celebration.

 _'I_ think the act would be much more satisfying if, say, the jester _himself_ were the one strung up...' A crazed smirk framed Levi's face and his eyes seemed to glow. Eren watched how the Kings expression changed and it unnerved Eren to no end.

Standing up the King spread his arms confidently, just as Eren had done so moments prior.

'Does the crowd agree?' He voiced.

An animalistic roar tore through the hall at the proposed reversal of roles, the room full of nobles were becoming animals before Eren's very eyes.

He consciously chewed at his lip, Eren would not be dealt this card again.

'You need not do this, Sire,' He spoke with a charming air.

'If your heart is unable to tolerate it, just say. I am sure no one will hold it against you.'

Some people chuckled and Eren could slowly feel he was gaining the upper hand again. He just needed the crowd on his side and then he could follow through with his plan. Levi would look weak if he refused and that was all Eren wanted, for people to begin to lose faith in their leader.

Becoming fed up with the endlessness of the others taunting Levi got up and he slowly paced around Eren until he was faced directly in front of him. The crowd watching them went silent once again, Wyvern also watched tensely as his partner seemed to appear like prey to the King.

Levi leant into the younger's ear, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder in warning. He could feel Eren's muscles tense beneath his grip and his body squirm slightly.

 _'Yield.'_ He ordered darkly.

Shivers instantaneously ran up Eren's spine at the other's tone, and he gulped. Quickly creating some distance between them Eren side stepped Levi and faced the audience who were observing the interaction but not quite sure what was being said.

'It seems we have reached a stalemate.' He said addressing the crowd trying to nullify the momentary anxiety he felt when Levi used that tone on him. Pressing his lips together, he quickly thought how he could turn it around. He was definitely not letting Levi ruin his plan.

'Perhaps a flip of a coin, 50 – 50 odds, winner chooses the outcome.' He suggested hopefully.

Levi eyed him, his head tilting at Eren's 'compromise'. _The kid did not know when to give up._ Despite this, he conceded to the others proposal which he assumed to be Eren's final fighting stance.

'I suppose that is fair,' He said.

Eren nodded, his hands shakily began reaching for a coin in his jester's pouch.

'Hold on,' Levi held up a hand, halting him in the process.

'Would an audience member be willing to offer a coin? A jester may have a few tricks up his selves, so we must take the uttermost precaution to ensure it is non-biased, isn't that right, _Jester?'_ His eyes crinkled as he leered at Eren.

Eren glared at the man, making no move to respond.

'I can offer a piece!' A knobbly, bearded man hollered.

'Wonderful' said Levi clasping his hands together and side-eyeing Eren.

'Alrighty, call your side.' The bearded man said.

'Heads'

'Tails'

The older man flipped the coin and time seemed to slow. The audience was silent as fate was determined for one man. The coin fell into the man's palm and he quickly slapped it over the back of his opposite hand and covered it.

 _Come on, come on._ Eren crossed his fingers.

The man peaked under his hand and then raised the coin.

'The King has won!'

Everyone in the room stood and a round of applause ensued. Eren wilted and he even saw some men who looked like they were swapping bets. _Bastards._ He thought, his nose curling in disgust.

He drew his attention back to the bearded man that had turned and was facing the King.

'Your proposition, Sire?' The man asked.

Looking directly at Eren, Levi's grey eyes glowed with a sadistic light.

'I shall be throwing.'

White noise was all Eren could hear as his heartbeat thumped in his ears.

_He was going to die._

People watched ecstatically as Eren was promptly tied to the wheel assisted by Wyvern. Their shouts and calls were not helping Eren as the reverberation of his heart continued to rack through his whole body.

While Eren was battling with the anxiety and fear that was tearing through him, Levi had walked up to the daggers and was now cleaning them with a cloth and inspecting their shine.

Eren could only watch in dread. Surely, he would not be going out this way. This was a show, he would not actually be killed... _right?_ Sweat formed on brow in denial and he could feel he was losing control of his breath while the King leisurely went about his business.

Levi had finished shining, having put down the daggers and now held his chin in thought, seemingly calculating something.

'I believe there is still something missing...' He muttered thinking for a moment and then he snapped his fingers.

'Ah, an apple!'

_An apple?_

Eren looked at Levi ludicrously as the man reached into the fruit bowl and drew out the fruit before strolling up to the jester with a grin on his face.

'Open wide~' He sang arrogantly as he waved the apple in front of Eren's mouth. Eren stared with shocked eyes and then retracted his head in disgust.

 _No way that was going to happen._ He thought, repulsed.

Levi's jaw clenched in annoyance.

'I said _open._ '

Eren was left no choice but to obey as Levi forced an apple into his mouth. Once it was over Levi's features softened.

'Good.' He nodded, patting Eren's cheek, and then proceeding to face the congregation.

'My friends, I ask you please observe closely.' He announced and gestured a hand at Eren.

'My target will be the apple that currently occupies the boy's mouth...'

The Ladies were fanning themselves evidently flushed, and several of them feeling sorry for the jester, meanwhile, the men chuckled enjoying the show being put on for them.

'Let us hope for his sake, _I do not miss._ ' Levi quipped making some of the guests titter as he meandered back.

Levi took his time as he selected his first knife, fingers gently brushing over each of their hilts. Eventually, he held one up, shining it one last time before he began to aim. He pinched the tip of the knifes blade with its back end staring directly at Eren.

Eren could feel himself sweating profusely, his muscles were clenched so tightly as he fought the urge to move. He watched tensely as Levi's arm made two slight retractions to adjust his aim before he abruptly released the knife, and it came flying straight at Eren. The jester squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to watch any longer.

He heard a whoosh, a thwunk and then silence. Not one person uttered a sound.

After a few seconds, realising he was not dead he timidly, peeled his eyes open and saw the knife wedged into the wood to the left of his face. It took a moment before he felt a mild sting, realising the knife had just nicked the side of his cheek.

The crowd grew loud again, a combination of shock and exhilaration fuelling the commotion and through the cacophony, Levi spoke.

'Oh my, Jester~ _did it strike you?~_ ' His hand moved up to his own face where the small mark would have been had he been in Eren's place.

' _Dear me,_ it seems I am a little out of practice.' He smirked.

People laughed but Eren had an awful feeling in his gut. The action was definitely not because the other was a little 'rusty', no, his aim had been very intentional and implied the man had impeccable control. It was reaffirmed in his mind once again that his life was in Levi's hands, and yet, he could say nothing...

Levi moved to the next knife, twirling it around, the light reflecting off the metal and flashing in Eren's eyes making him squint.

'Let us hope, I am a little closer this time.' He grinned wickedly.

Again, he aimed and the released, and once again the knife struck the wood. Eren could feel the cool metal on the other side of his cheek now. The knives were practically symmetrical on either side of his face.

'Blast, too far left this time.' Levi commented, his hand came up to his mouth like he was surprised but really it was disguising his smile. He was enjoying tormenting the kid and seeing his anguish.

As he went to pick up the third knife he paused and motioned to the wheel.

'Does this thing move?' He looked toward Wyvern, who was cowering in the corner.

The other jester gave an agonisingly slow nod. He _really_ did not want to be part of this.

With the other jester's confirmation, Levi figured he would test the devices mobility and walked up to the wheel that Eren was strapped to, and lightly grasped its side. Eren's eyes were now wide as saucers, Levi was stood much too close to him. He felt trapped as the others arm rested the edge of the wheel as the man's body faced him.

Maintaining eye contact with Eren, Levi nudged the side and discovered it would rotate making him smirk.

_Perfect._

Walking back casually Levi picked up the knife again.

'For the final knife, I would like to try something different. I will attempt to hit a moving target.'

The air was tense. The King had not even hit the apple in its stagnant position, could he really hit it whilst it was in motion, and moreover would the jester's health remain intact? The voices heard either seemed to be laced with fret or the desire for carnage.

'Wyvern, if you would be so kind.' Levi said as he gestured to the wheel.

Wyvern hesitantly came up to Eren.

''M s'rry.' He whispered regretfully when he registered the fear in Eren's eyes.

The jester stood to the right of the wheel gripping it with two hands and forcefully dragging the wheel down. The wheel began to revolve quickly and Eren was spinning, in all sense of the word. He saw the blur of the hall and the crowd as mere distorted shapes, he thought he would throw up.

 _Oh God, if there were ever a time you were listening, I hope it now. Please save me._ Eren pleaded in his mind.

He knew not when Levi aimed nor when he released, all that Eren knew was that it was over rather abruptly. Like the previous two throws, there was a whoosh of air and then the knife manifested with a sound of a crunch. Eren was feeling rather faint.

As the wheel slowed the crowed lent in, and then there was a single gasp.

The knife was perfectly central in the apple in Eren's mouth.

Thunderous applause erupted, some maidens looked like Eren, about ready to faint and the half-inebriated noblemen cheered proudly for their King.

'Absolutely marvellous, Sire!' Someone shouted.

'What a sight to behold, Your Highness!' Another bellowed.

Levi nodded at their applause and then looked to Eren brazenly.

'Impressed?' He mouthed from the other end of the hall. Eren stared back at the other with hateful eyes, _oh how he abhorred Levi._

While the applause continued Levi had moved up to Eren again.

 _'Northern bastard.'_ Eren spat but was mostly hindered by the apple shoved in his mouth.

'Hm...I have heard worse.' He said patting Eren on the shoulder. Levi then looked down at Eren's chin and grimaced.

'You have something on your...' Levi motioned at his own chin.

Eren could not actually touch his face so he peered at Levi in annoyance.

 _What?_ He thought, jutting out his jaw. Levi just shook his head.

'Never mind.'

He then turned back around to address the audience.

Eren realised as soon as Levi turned his back that he must have had drool running down his chin and when it occurred to him Eren wished he had slobbered all over the apple and then spat it right at Levi.

'I hope I have demonstrated my own talents as your leader and entertained you well. I thank the territories that served us their talents, now, please enjoy the feast until your bellies are sated. And our next performance should take the stage soon.'

After the King returned to his seat, Wyvern assisted Eren down from the wheel.

'Er, ye got a little' Wyvern gestured to his chin with a look of mild disgust.

Eren wiped off the drool with his sleeve irritably.

He was honestly too ashamed to look anyone in the eye and he was also so dizzy he could scarcely stand on his feet. Wyvern hoisted him up as best he could by placing Eren's arm on his shoulder and supporting an arm at Eren's waist.

He sat the other down and got him some water.

'Ye had it comin' ya know.'

Eren huffed, with the little energy he had left.

'I hope he dies from some horrible disease that mutilates his ugly face.'

Wyvern snorted at the ridiculousness of Eren's words and left his side, he needed to do his part of the show, he did not have time to deal with Eren's irritability. The older jester had the second act or the 'finale' so to speak, seeing as he was the most masterful in the line of work.

He quickly got to work greeting the audience and then pulled out a rod and set it alight with one of the torches that illuminated the outskirts of the Great Hall. The audience stared in anticipation as Wyvern walked back and stopped in the middle of the horseshoe table. The jester slowly brought the flame to his lips and there was a girthy pause as his eyes swept over those seated in the hall.

An exaggerated breath was taken and then the jester was spitting fire as if he were a dragon with streams of flame that seemed to flow from his mouth in bursts that extended several meters across the hall.

Almost immediately an ovation sounded as the dazzled spectators praised the daring act. Every single member of aristocracy was sat on the edge of their seats enraptured by the captivating sight. Wyvern came closer to them, some nearly falling off their seats as the fire was blown at their faces.

After a while he backed off and moved to juggling, using the flaming rod and tossing it in the air before juggling several knives. Eren sat watching in awe at his partner's talents, momentarily distracted from his embarrassment, he should give Wyvern more respect as he really was masterful in this line of work.

The act eventually came to a close and several spectators had risen to their feet to applaud the jester. He bowed gratefully and soon returned to Eren's side giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

'W'addidya t'ink?'

Eren offered a meek smile still feeling ill from his performance.

'It was very impressive, Wyvern.' He commended the other jester which made Wyvern beam.

'Aye, well ye weren't too bad ye self ya know.' The older jested and Eren shook his head ignoring him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the King was engaged in conversation with that pretty maiden again, the same one that had offered Eren an apple to eat many weeks prior. She had dolled herself up and was obviously complimenting the other for the 'talent' that he had displayed earlier.

Levi smiled back but it did not quite reach his eyes. For a moment it seemed like he had sensed Eren looking at him because he turned his head toward his direction, but before they could meet eyes Eren turned back to face Wyvern.

'Who is she to him?' Eren asked. Wyvern looked up from whatever he was preoccupied with.

'Ye referin' to Lady Ral?' He questioned when his eyes flicked their way.

'Aye, she be besotted wit' 'im, don't ya t'ink?' The older jester nodded warmly.

Yes, it was clear as day that she was, but Levi never seemed overly enthralled by her presence. Eren wondered what that was about.

'She be from one of th' territories, I forget which one, but her father be a wealt'y Duke.'

Eren had turned back to observe their interaction, it made sense that they would do well for each other, the King obviously had not married, and truth be told, that was to be expected as no one in their right mind would consider him a lover and yet here it seemed that maiden had seen something in Levi that Eren could not.

Being openly stared at seemed to catch the Lady's attention as she glanced over at him and offered him a small, polite smile.

He nodded back civilly and regarded Wyvern.

'I am tired, I think I will return to my 'chambers'.'

The older jester sighed; he knew it had been a hard night for the other.

'Ye need th' Kings permission first though.'

Eren nodded. Technically they were still 'on call' tonight but Eren really just wanted to hide. He was embarrassed, feeling queasy and now having to face the man that made him so.

He quietly approached the King and Lady Ral.

'Good evening, Jester.' Lady Ral said in a kindly voice when she noticed him waiting.

'Good evening, M'Lady.' He replied, bowing his head.

His eyes flicked to the King, who was obviously waiting to be greeted. Eren knew he should if he wanted to sleep. He wanted to be angry at everything, for his mother, for his Kingdom but he was drained.

'Good evening, Sire.' He tipped his head, his eyes downcast.

Levi pursed his lips.

'How is it I may help you, Jester?' Levi asked.

Eren chewed the side of his lip.

'I was hoping for permission from His Majesty that I might return to my chambers early.' He said his eyes still on the floor, unwilling to meet Levi's.

Levi blew air out of his nose in contemplation but did not idle too long.

'I suppose that is reasonable, you must be exhausted after that performance of yours.'

Lady Ral nodded.

'You were very courageous, Jester. And provided a most entertaining performance.'

Eren bowed chivalrously again.

'Thank you, M'lady.'

'You may retire now.' Levi announced, cutting their interaction short.

Eren nodded weakly.

'Goodnight. Sleep well, Jester.' Levi finalised.

Eren bowed and left, walking back slowly. He returned to the stable where he stayed and cried himself to sleep.

He wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like fate is against Eren, huh.


End file.
